Buscando la felicidad
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Wolfram sólo desea la felicidad para Yuuri... lo ama pero sabe que el maou no se siente completo junto a él... romperá con el compromiso y de paso con su corazón... por suerte siempre hay alguien velando por él... Conrad será capaz de curar las heridas... pero Yuuri no quería eso... lento, pero se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. CoradxWolframxYuuri
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Desde que Yuuri comenzó a gobernar todo se volvió simple y pacífico… dos años de absoluta paz y buena voluntad se respiraba día a día en Shin Makoku, los habitantes del país estaban agradecidos con su maou y el tiempo pasaba con tranquilidad y sencillez.

Wolfram como siempre se despertaba en la cama de su prometido con el sol entrando insolente entre las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, haciendo brillar los sedosos mechones negros del rey y la carita tranquila de su hija Greta.

Se levantó con pereza y los miró un segundo abstraído.

No se quejaba de su rutina… le encantaba despertar cada mañana en la misma cama, mullida y cómoda, en la que esos dos dormían, pero algo faltaba… algo que cada vez se hacía más profundo y doloroso… le faltaba la atención de Yuuri… que le diera un beso de buenas noches y una sonrisa cómplice por las mañanas, que lo abrazara cuando nadie los viera o le tomara la mano bajo la mesa en el desayuno… estaban comprometidos, pero el moreno siempre le refregaba que no le gustaban los hombres y que su matrimonio era imposible por ser dos chicos. El realmente amaba e idolatraba a su maou, daría su vida a cambio de su felicidad… siempre que pensaba en eso se acordaba de la férrea resistencia de su tío a que Yuuri gobernara… estaba obstinado a tenerlo a él como su rey y por más que el rubio se resistiera, sus alegatos no eran escuchados. Sabía que sólo había una forma de convencer a su familia por parte de padre y retó a duelo al maou… un suicidio… él sabía el poder increíble que viajaba por las venas del demonio de pelo negro, pero si su vida debía ser inmolada para que la de el japonés siguiera en paz, él la ofrecería una y otra vez pensando en el otro… aquella vez salvó sólo porque el corazón bondadoso de Yuuri en un último segundo había despertado a su prometido de la inconsciencia que aquel flujo tan poderoso le causaba al principio… pero fue solamente suerte…

Aún así sus esfuerzos y sacrificios jamás llegaban al corazón del japonés. Sabía que todos en ese castillo estaban al pendiente de ellos y era vergonzoso día tras día, ser rechazado y herido de esa manera gentil que tenía su prometido para hacer todo en la vida.

Él lo amaba… y tristemente pensó que la verdadera felicidad de Yuuri no estaba con él y la única razón por la que no rompía el compromiso era porque su noble corazón no podía desalentar a nadie… ni siquiera a él. El maou sabía lo importante que era el ego para su orgulloso ser y agradecía su preocupación, pero desde hace días una idea comenzaba a aflorar en su mente… quizá era hora de permitir que su prometido buscara la felicidad.

Conrad caminaba por los pasillos desocupados dirigiéndose al comedor. A esa hora de la mañana prefería dar una vuelta larga por cada rincón… entre el cambio de guardia, los sirvientes con rostro de pereza y la falta de personas en pie, sentía la necesidad de revisar él mismo cada detalle antes de llegar a desayunar. Él era responsable de la seguridad de su majestad y el descuidarse no era una opción para un soldado entrenado y además héroe de guerra.

Se sorprendió cuando al llegar vio a Wolfram solitario, picando con desgano un pastel de frutas y mirando las gotas de la lluvia de la noche anterior, que caían con parsimonia desde las hojas más tiernas de los pequeños arbustos floridos, hasta pequeños charcos de lodo.

Afuera había un sol brillante y la tierra estaba húmeda después de la lluvia.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. El rubio, al verse descubierto dirigió toda su atención al dulce desmigado y despedazado en el plato, llevándose un poco de ese puré de crema y harina hasta su boca antes de tomar del té que había dejado enfriar demasiado rato.

Ni un saludo… o siquiera alguna palabra de desprecio… es más… parecía luchar con mantenerse sobre la tierra… como que el haberse movido un poco al sentir la presencia de alguien más sólo fue un infructífero acto para intentar despertar de las ideas que le carcomían el cerebro.

-Buenos días –se animó por fin a saludar a su hermano pequeño, pero este lo miró apenas y asintió con la cabeza –te ves un poco preocupado.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Lord Weller… -contestó inmediatamente a la defensiva.. eso ya sonaba más a él… pero aún así algo seguía yendo mal en esa terca cabecita.

-Wolfram… sé que no te agrado, pero soy tu hermano mayor… somos familia y si tienes un problema en el cual yo te pueda ayudar es más sano decírmelo que quedarte callado… yo no le diré a nadie, ni me burlaré de ti, que te preocupen tus problemas no es ser débil… a todos nos pasa…

El rubio lo miró un segundo sopesando el ofrecimiento… él tenía razón… todos tenían problemas… no era debilidad preocuparse por ellos. Intentó abrir la boca y decir algo… cualquier cosa… lo más seguro no para tocar el problema, pero sí para acercarse a él por medio de divagaciones… o quizá sólo entablar una conversación y pensar en otra cosa… pero justo cuando iba a comenzar se abrió de golpe la puerta y apareció su madre con su aura llena de amor y demasiada alegría, junto a un serio Gwendal, cubierto de heridas y con rostro agotado y un feliz Günter que al parecer esta vez había conseguido escapar de ser el conejillo de indias de la loca inventora del castillo.

Conrad observó a su hermano pequeño… si es que en algún minuto tuvo la esperanza de que este hablara… se perdieron al ver llegar a los demás habitantes del castillo.

Los últimos en entrar fue Yuuri, de la mano con Greta y saludaron a todos alegremente cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

-Wolfram, te despertaste muy temprano hoy ¿te encuentras bien? –todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta del rey… era extraño pensar que el rubio había despertado tan temprano y por si solo…

-No es de tu incumbencia, enclenque… -se paró de su puesto –con permiso…

Finalmente sólo había tomado el té… todos sus pensamientos lo tenían con el estómago revuelto.

.

.

Por tercer día consecutivo Conrad veía a Wolfram en algún rincón escondido del castillo… esa actitud retraída de pronto comenzaba a ser notada por todos los que vivían ahí, pero el chico no daba espacio para que nadie se acercara a hablar… ¿es que acaso tendría que acorralarlo para que no escapara?... lo más seguro…

Se acercó con paso lento, como quien caza una mariposa y se puso frente a él, tapando el sol del atardecer e interrumpiendo su lectura. El rubio lo miró con molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lord Weller.

-No te dejaré escapar esta vez… nos tienes a todos preocupados… ¿qué te ocurre?... si no te desahogas terminarás por reventar y dañarás a muchas personas… incluido a ti mismo.

-No tiene por qué importarte lo que me ocurra.

-Claro que sí, eres mi hermano pequeño.

-Pues yo no soy hermano de ningún humano –bufa.

-No me importa que me insultes, tus palabras ya no me hacen daño… pero te perseguiré por todo el castillo si es necesario, así que si no quieres una sombra de día y de noche será mejor que hables… nos tienes a todos preocupados.

El rubio bufó enojado ¡¿Qué era eso?! Lo venía a amenazar ¡Y además tenía el descaro de hacerlo con ese rostro serio pero con la voz tranquila! Eran todos unos tercos y fastidiosos… sólo quieren enterarse de la vida ajena… unos fisgones… aún así se rindió ante el chantaje del castaño.

-Voy a romper el compromiso con Yuuri.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué harías eso? ¡Tú deseas casarte con él!

-¡Pero él no! –suspira- yo lo amo… pero él no a mi… y yo quiero que sea feliz… y si para eso tiene que morir un poquito dentro mío… estoy dispuesto a darle mi corazón roto a cambio de su libertad…

-Wolfram… -susurra sorprendido Conrad.

-¡No me mires así! –gritó enojado- ¡Por eso no quería que nadie se enterara! Te quedan mirando con cara de idiotas, como diciendo "pobre angelito" y me molesta…

-Wolfram… no sé qué decir…

-Me quieres dar un consejo ¿no? Este es el minuto… -bufa- después no pienso escuchar a nadie.

-Wolf… -se sentó al lado de él y perdió su mirada a lo lejos, justo donde el sol se ponía- quizá debas preguntarle a Yuuri que es lo que pasa por su cabeza…

-Eso ya lo sé… me lo repite siempre ¿no? "Wolfram, nuestro compromiso es imposible porque ambos somos hombres ¿o no lo entiendes?"…

-Quizá está confundido y debas darle tiempo…

-Sé sincero, Conrad, cuántas veces él ha demostrado que necesita tiempo para pensarlo… corre a ayudar a todos, el muy tramposo es amable con todo el mundo, tiene tiempo para todos, los escucha a todos… esos tratos jamás son así para mí…

-No seas injusto… cuando lo has necesitado él ha ido a rescatarte…

-¡¿No ser injusto?! ¡Yo vivo para él, Conrand! Mi mundo da vueltas alrededor de su mundo, sigo sus pasos, si se tirara a un acantilado lo seguiría… él jamás se entera de nada… si no está trabajando, practica contigo el baseball y si no pasa el tiempo con Greta… -suspira- prácticamente tuve que arrancarle el pedazo de cama en el que yo duermo… yo prometí servir al maou… y jamás romperé la promesa… pero de eso no depende seguir siendo su prometido o no… eso ya es personal, no es entre el maou y su soldado… es entre Yuuri y Wolfram… y Yuuri desde un principio decidió que no quería tenerme a su lado… -cerró el libro y se dispuso a partir pero la mano de Conrad fue más rápida y de un tirón lo acomodó en sus brazos, confortándolo de forma protectora.

-Sé… cómo debe doler…sé que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas… y aunque no sé exactamente lo que es hacer ese sacrificio a favor de la otra persona… sí me imagino que debe pesar en el alma… -lo aferró un poco… sólo un poco más fuerte- no me digas nada… no me reclames… sólo desahógate… y ya mañana… esto nunca ocurrió…

Wolfram se sorprendió y aunque el primer impulso fue empujarlo, poco a poco, al escuchar sus palabras se fue quedando tranquilo mientras los sollozos comenzaron a aparecer desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, soltando la pena que esos tres días había guardado para él sólo, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero con la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien que lo protegiera.

.

.

Cuando despertó el cielo estaba burdeo, mezcla del atardecer con la noche, algunas estrellas tímidamente titilaban a lo lejos y un fino hilo plateado mostraba que la luna estaba menguante.

De pronto notó que no era el cuarto del rey dónde estaba acostado… ni siquiera su habitación…

Se sentó desconcertado y la imagen de Conrad frente a un escritorio alumbrado con velas, trabajando, le llegó de pleno a sus ojos.

-Qué… qué hago aquí… -preguntó en voz alta, pero no le quedó claro si era una pregunta a si mismo o a su compañero de cuarto.

-En el jardín… te quedaste dormido en mis brazos… -lo mira de reojo sin levantar completamente la vista de los papeles- estoy seguro que no deseas que el resto del castillo se entere de todo… por eso te traje… espero que no haya tomado una decisión errada…

Wolfram lo miró un segundo, recordando todo y volvió a acostarse de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias… -el castaño lo miró sorprendido… ¿tan afectado estaba que ni siquiera era capaz de insultarlo?... no es que le gustara que su hermanito lo tratara mal, pero esa era la extraña forma del rubio de demostrar cariño…

-Si quieres puedes dormir aquí… yo aprovecharé de montar guardia…

-¿Aquí?... si me quedara nadie me molestaría…

-Se extrañarían un poco… pero me lo dejarían a mí…

-Está bien… pero no tienes por qué irte… es tu habitación… además de eso, si te vas van a creerse con el derecho de entrar a interrogarme…

-Sabes que eso pasará tarde o temprano.

-Prefiero que sea cuando por fin rompa el compromiso…

-Entiendo… ¿entonces? ¿deseas quedarte hablando toda la noche?

-No te ilusiones Weller –desvió la vista intentando demostrar indiferencia- no tengo intenciones de seguir hablando contigo… ya te he dicho demasiado y es obvio que en los humanos no se puede confiar… no demasiado… -susurró lo último.

-Está bien, está bien… -le sonríe suave- entonces, si no quieres que me vaya del cuarto y tampoco quieres que conversemos ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Es obvio que dormir.

-Wolfram… sólo hay una cama…

-Pues dormiremos juntos –nuevamente Conrad se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras… ¡pero qué día más extraño! Ese gesto en el rostro del castaño irritó al príncipe -¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Pareces idiota! -gruñó molesto –además no es la primera vez que hacemos eso… no sé cuál es el problema…

-Perdón, perdón… no hay problema Wolfram… ningún problema.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos… y no sólo esa noche… las otras que les siguieron también… todos lo sabían aunque nadie mencionaba el hecho… Conrad sólo les había dicho que le dejaran este tema tan delicado a él.

.

.

-Siento que me está esquivando –susurró Yuuri sin poder concentrarse en los papeles importantes.

-A todos… -le respondió con seriedad Gwendal –pero no nos queda más que esperar que Conrad solucione todo… porque, aunque me duela, Wolfram confió en él primero que en mí.

-Es que… ya no sólo no duerme en mi cama… sino que no me dirige la palabra… aunque es un alivio que duerma en otra habitación… porque tiene muy mal dormir… creo que no es justo que no diga nada… hasta Greta lo extraña.

-¿"hasta" Greta lo extraña? ¿Eso significa su majestad también extraña a su prometido?

-¡No! ¡No pienses cosas raras!... es sólo que me acostumbré el tenerlo cerca… él es un amigo muy querido para mí… y me molesta no poder ayudarlo… esta vez ser el maou no me sirve de nada…

-Confía en Conrad… él nunca te ha fallado…

-Tienes razón… nunca lo ha hecho… -miró distraído por la ventana… pudo distinguir la delgada figura del rubio escondido como siempre en ese rincón abandonado… se notaba como iba disminuyendo de peso… sabía por las sirvientas que dejaba casi toda la comida y estaba seguro que si no fuera porque dormía junto al castaño, tampoco dormiría.

Tamborileó con los dedos la mesa, intentó concentrarse, miró la puerta y luego la ventana desde la que se veía Wolfram y se paró impulsivamente.

-¡Lo siento! Vuelvo enseguida para seguir trabajando, tengo… algo que hacer… -y sin decir más salió corriendo de su oficina, dejando a Gwendal con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Corrió tan rápido que no se demoró en llegar dónde el rubio, tenía miedo que buscara otro escondite y no supiera en qué parte estaba. Se alivió al ver que no se había movido y leía con un aura de paz.

Se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar al frente.

-Wolfram… -el aludido levantó la vista y se asustó en ver a la última persona que deseaba encontrar… el sólo mirarlo le dolía… sabía que era un cobarde, pero no estaba preparado para esa titánica tarea que tenía en mente.

-Qué quieres enclenque… -regresó su mirada al libro.

-¡Rayos! ¡No me digas enclenque!

-Bien… entonces vete de aquí y déjame solo.

-Wolfram… -por alguna razón esa respuesta le había quebrado un poco el corazón –sólo quiero saber cómo estás ya casi no nos vemos y cada vez que estamos cerca siento que no es cómodo para ti.

-No es nada Yuuri… déjame terminar el libro ¿por favor?

-No… -susurró.

-¿Ah?

-No –dijo más fuerte –no, no, no, no… debes decir me qué ocurre, estoy tan preocupado… ¿cuánto has bajado? ¿3, 4 o 5 kilos? Rayos, Wolfram ¿qué pasa, qué te ocurre? Al principio estaba feliz que durmieras con Conrad como cuando eran niños… pero te veo día a día marchitándote.

-Yuuri… -se sonrojó al escucharlo –estas preocupado por mí –susurra.

-Claro que sí… porque me duele demasiado ver a Greta llorar por ti.

-Oh… por Greta… -era por ella… seguramente sí se preocupaba por él pero como amigo… idiota, idiota… idiota por ilusionarse con algo tan pequeño… si dentro de todo Yuuri se preocupa por todo y por todos… es como si hubiera asumido todos los pecados del mundo en sus hombros y poco a poco fuera limpiándolos –para la próxima no vengas a molestarme con tus tonteras, enclenque… -se paró de su puesto y salió del lugar… tendría que encontrar un nuevo escondite… pero lo más importante… necesitaba hablar con Gwendal para que lo sacara del castillo por alguna misión pequeña.

Yuuri miró con tristeza como el rubio se alejaba… ¿por qué ya no lo quería cerca?...

.

.

-Chery-sama… -la voz suave de la pequeña Greta llegó hasta los oídos de la bella mujer rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –notó como la niña cargaba un libro de cuentos escrito por Anissina.

-¿Puede leer conmigo?... Wolfram ya no quiere leerme… casi ya no lo veo… -en los ojitos de la pequeña brillaban lágrimas que notoriamente amenazaban con salir.

-Greta… -susurró la mujer. La verdad es que ella tampoco había visto a su hijo casi… evitaba desayunar con ellos, paseaba muy distraído por los pasillos, pasaba escondido prácticamente todo el día… -ven… -palmea el asiento de al lado de ella- yo te leeré, así que no te pongas triste…

-Chery-sama… ¿Yuuri y Wolfram se separarán? Porque ya no se hablan… y Yuuri no deja de pensar en Wolfram… Greta está triste… yo quería una mamá, pero tampoco quiero que Wolfram deje de ser mi papá.

-No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de mi hijo Greta… lo que sí sé es que Wolf jamás dejará de verte como hija… cuando el maou decidió hacerse cargo de ti, mi hijo aceptó por sí mismo ser partícipe de todo esto, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes han sido maravillosos padres ¿no piensas lo mismo? –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!... aún así yo quiero que estén bien…

-Yo también cariño… yo también.

.

.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Wolfram y Conrad se van de campaña?!

El rey estaba alarmado… estaba más que alarmado… no quería que el rubio se fuera… quería arreglar las cosas con él, quería saber qué le ocurría, quería poder ayudarlo como acostumbraba ayudar a todos… no podía darse por vencido con eso… pero cada día estaba más y más lejos… no sabía en qué minuto se había alejado tanto de él.

-Será bueno que se aleje un poco del castillo del Pacto de Sangre… necesita respirar… y ante el hecho de que ninguno es capaz de cruzar esa barrera que él construyó alrededor de él hay que buscar otras alternativas.

-Ese mocoso caprichoso –la voz de Günter sonaba molesta, pero todos sabían que él también estaba preocupado –asustar así a su majestad.

-No es su culpa –Conrad apareció por el comedor –hay una decisión importante que debe tomar y no puede ser a la ligera pues de eso depende su propia felicidad a futuro…

-Hijo… -lo miró preocupada Cecile –supongo que no puedes contarnos.

-Le prometí que no… perdónenme…

-Entiendo…

-Conrad –murmuró Yuuri –déjame ir con ustedes ¡Necesito saber que está bien!

-Lo siento Yuuri… pero esta vez no puedes intervenir en sus deseos… sólo él puede ayudarse a sí mismo… ni siquiera yo que estoy enterado de todo puedo hacer más que apoyarlo y darle una mano… también estoy preocupado… pero no es justo obligarlo a nada que él no desee hacer.

-Demonios… -apretó el cuchillo con enojo… no poder hacer nada lo molestaba… le dolía… ¿por qué no había notado que el rubio se sentía mal?...

-Partiremos hoy en la tarde… regresaremos en un mes más… espero que cuando regresemos ya haya tomado su decisión… su salud está sufriendo las consecuencias…

-Debe haber bajado por lo menos una talla –murmura Gwendal –procura que coma… por favor.

-Claro… seguro que se anima estando en campaña.

-Eso espero…

Se marcharon en silencio con el último rayo de sol. Todos los fueron a despedir y el rubio se alegró, pero siempre con esa nube encima de él… no deseaba preocuparlos más… era doloroso ver esa mirada llena de angustia en los ojos de su madre… no podía ser así de egoísta… era definitivo… con ese viaje tomaría el valor y haría lo que tuvo que hacer desde hace tiempo… dejar que Yuuri fuera feliz.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: No sabía que existías**

Llegaron de madrugada al hostal del pequeño pueblo en el cual vigilarían la construcción de un puente… debían asegurarse que los materiales que llegaban al medio día se entregaran bien y sin contratiempo… tenían tiempo para dormir.

-Estoy agotado –se quejó el rubio -¡¿Era necesario salir al atardecer?! Debimos partir en la mañana…

-Tú querías salir rápido del castillo… yo sólo acordé con Gwendal las cosas cumpliendo con tus deseos.

-Idiota –murmuró mientras sacaba una camisa de dormir de una pequeña bolsa con lo justo y necesario.

-Aún así fue lo mejor… mientras más nos tardábamos en salir… más preguntas angustiosas te hubieran hecho…

-Lo sé… -cerró los ojos, quitándole importancia y se desvistió –que noche más helada –murmuró poniéndose rápidamente la prenda para dormir y metiéndose en la cama.

-¿no deseas… que me acueste junto a ti?... sólo por esta noche… lo prometo…

-Está bien –contestó inmediatamente el rubio –después de todo es lo que hago todos los días… -corrió las cobijas para que su hermano se metiera en estas.

-sí… lo que hacemos… -una vez dentro, lo abrazó y lo aferró junto a su cuerpo.

Wolfram cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de su hermano lo arrullara, poco a poco se fue durmiendo sintiendo los brazos a su alrededor y las caricias en su cabello que el castaño comenzaba a darle.

-Conrad –murmuró medio dormido- gracias por apoyarme… te he tratado tan mal –confesó en un ataque de sinceridad que al día siguiente no recordaría.

-Eres mi hermano pequeño y yo jamás he dejado de amarte.

-Eres un tipo demasiado noble… no sé cómo no te han matado en el campo de batalla.

-Porque me es imperioso querer vivir… para proteger el legado que me he esforzado en forjar.

-Por Yuuri –susurra un poco dolido.

-¿Estás celoso? –comenta divertido.

-No te entusiasmes tanto, Lord Weller –Conrad sonrió con ternura… aún dormido él tenía ese adorable mal genio.

-Buenas noches –besó la frente del rubio, pero este ya no estaba despierto.

.

.

Sintió como unos labios comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo y unas manos traviesas se colaban debajo de la fina camisa de dormir… ¿Dónde estaba… quién era el que le daba esas caricias? Observó al maou que lo despertaba de forma que jamás pensó que ocurriría. Gimió despacito cuando esa mano se coló por la pequeña ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarlo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri, la lengua en su vientre, la mano sobre su miembro más y más rápida.

-Yuuri –gimió despacito y cuando sintió un dedo ensalivado dentro de su cuerpo no pudo más y se corrió fuertemente… pero lo que vio al levantar el rostro no fueron los bellos ojos negros del rey, sino unos café, brillantes, que lo miraban con cariño.

El rubio se despertó exaltado… qué había sido eso… por qué su sueño húmedo comenzó con Yuuri y de pronto era Conrad el que estaba en su interior… eso estaba mal, era su hermano… ¡Dios! ¡Era asqueroso!

Notó su ropa interior húmeda y se avergonzó por eso… su hermano aún lo abrazaba y se aterró de haber gemido algo en sueños… él solía hablar continuamente y Conrad tenía el sueño liviano. Con cuidado se volteó para quedar de espalda a él, rogando porque no se despertara, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Wolfram… ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco agitado- cómo no estarlo con el patético sueño que vino a estropear las pocas horas que ese día dormirían.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Weller… sólo duérmete…

El castaño sólo suspiró y le rogó que cuando quisiera hablar confiara en él para hacerlo, luego se quedó dormido… Wolfram no tuvo tanta suerte.

.

.

No hubo ningún problema en la entrega de materiales, pero se enteraron por los campesinos que estaban rondando ladrones desde el comienzo del puente.

Ellos se preocuparon… esas obras eran importantes para el crecimiento de Shin Makoku y ellos como representantes del rey debían velar por la seguridad de la obra y del pueblo que trabajaba en construirla.

-Nos quedaremos –dijo firmemente Wolfram –no podemos dejarlos a la merced de esos bandidos… es nuestra misión como soldados el proteger a los súbditos del maou.

-No se preocupen, caballeros, nos quedaremos dos días más… lo suficiente para que envíen soldados que vigilen la construcción y los materiales –les sonrió Conrad.

Los aldeanos estaban tan agradecidos que les invitaron el almuerzo con verduras cosechadas en el mismo pueblo. Las mujeres cocinaron alegres y los hombres les brindaron vino y una buena conversa. Estaban felices, porque tenían miedo de que por intentar robar algo, mataran a alguna persona. Conrad y Wolfram entendieron su preocupación… era absolutamente lógica y sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Luego de eso comenzaron a montar guardia alrededor de la ciudad y del puente a medio construir. El castaño estaba vigilante, como siempre, mas el rubio no hacía más que cabecear… aunque era un soldado, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida más bondadosa… habían viajado hasta la madrugada… y por si fuera poco ese extraño sueño lo había mantenido despierto mucho tiempo más…

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes tan sensuales… y lo peor de todo es que en algún momento sus pensamientos cambiaron a Yuuri de protagonista, por su hermano, imaginando que este besaba su cuerpo y lo tocaba con pasión… ¿así se sentirían sus caricias?

…Por Shinou… ¿estaba bien todo eso?... porque de pronto ya no le parecía ni asqueroso, ni descabellado…

-¡Wolfram! –despertó de su ensoñación y miró desconcertado a Conrad… ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí… él jamás se enteró de nada… ¿acaso estaba tan aletargado?

-Te estás quedando dormido en el caballo.

-L-lo siento….

-Está bien… descansa, acamparemos junto a los materiales… haremos turnos en la guardia… comenzaré yo porque tú te ves muy cansado –el castaño ya había empezado el improvisado campamento y le pidió ayuda al rubio para encender una fogata. Luego de eso al menos tuvo la posibilidad de dormir como la gente… por fin.

.

.

Se movió en sueños mientras descansaba al lado del fuego, murmuraba un par de cosas dormido mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Conrad se asustó… ¿y si estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Debía despertarlo… pero de pronto un gemido hizo que lo meditara…

-Un gemido –susurró sonrojado –entonces lo que escuché la otra noche fue eso también… -nervioso…

Suspiró y se concentró en el fuego. No es que fuera casto, ni que no supiera lo que era el sexo… es sólo que un hermano jamás debería escuchar ese tipo de cosas, pero no es que pudiera criticarlo… Wolfram estaba en plena edad donde las hormonas lo traicionaban y aunque fuera un soldado entrenado, nadie jamás dijo que eso implicara no sentir atracción sexual por alguien…

Miró el cielo y sonrió al ver las estrellas que la luz de la fogata aún permitía ver. Estaba despejado… podía adivinar que si no hubiera fuego tendría un techo de estrellas sobre su cabeza.

Otro gemido.

Pobre Wolfram… prefería no despertarlo o su hermano jamás volvería a mirarlo a la cara y menos con lo orgulloso que era…

Se calentó las manos en el fuego, mientras una mitad de su mente estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento raro, la otra mitad divagaba en cualquier pensamiento con tal de no escuchar los suspiros placenteros de su hermano. Quizá debería caminar un poco al bosque a ver si encontraba algo extraño, sería rápido, sólo para cerciorarse… por experiencia propia los forajidos se escondía en el espesor del follaje y ahí esperaban el momento de actuar.

No era que estuviera escapando.

Se paró, afirmando su espada con una mano, dispuesto a caminar cuando escuchó algo que jamás creyó posible…

Entre gemidos y suspiros su hermano pronunció su nombre.

-C-Conrad –una y otra vez, cada vez más seguido… eso era un error… eso no podía estar pasando… no esperó a mirar el rostro de su hermano, sólo se impulsó y prácticamente corrió hasta el otro lado del cerro de madera que estaban protegiendo.

.

.

-¡Conrad! –se despertó con un fuerte gemido de placer… y cuando asimiló lo que estaba pasando se aterró de que su hermano lo hubiera escuchado. Se sentó intentando cubrir el pantalón manchado y húmedo y fue un alivio increíble al notar que el castaño estaba montando guardia lejos de ahí. Tenía suerte de llevar un cambio de ropa a mano… en las excursiones siempre terminaban mojados, embarrados e incluso a veces manchados en sangre y aunque era un soldado, antes que nada era un príncipe y debía cuidar su apariencia. De todas formas tendría que lavar esa mancha lo antes posible si no quería que se alguien notara la vergüenza que estos escondían.

Se paró de su puesto y notó que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono azul en vez de negro. Se apresuró a cambiar de pantalones y buscó a Conrad para relevarlo… no era justo que sólo él durmiera… dentro de todo ambos eran soldados.

-Conrad –se avergonzó al verlo a lo lejos… su mente lo traicionaba queriendo adivinar si sus besos eran tan apasionados como en sus sueños húmedos… y se sentía asqueado al querer saber esas cosas… porque tenían la misma sangre… porque eran hermanos… porque era prohibido… -Conrad –llegó dónde él y mantuvo la distancia… no quería que su cuerpo lo delatara, que al sentirlo cerca se viera amenazado y lo atacara con su lengua afilada o con un empujón.

-Wolfram… despertaste solo…

-Sí… vine a relevarte… creo que te hace falta, te ves cansado…

-Me siento… -quería decir desconcertado, pero se arrepintió- sí… agotado…

Wolfram no quiso decir más… pero al notarlo tan decaído se asustó un poco… ¿acaso había ocurrido algo en su ausencia? Quizá se sentía mal por estar lejos de Yuuri… ese sólo pensamiento hizo que un nudo en el estómago se le formara y sintiera celos de la situación.

El problema era descubrir si eran por su prometido… o estaba celando a su hermano…

-¡Maldición! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Es obvio que por Yuuri! –pateó el sueño enojado consigo mismo y se marchó a hacer guardia.

A lo lejos y sin que Wolfram supiera que aún estaba ahí, Conrad no pudo hacer más que aceptar que esa escena fue adorable.

.

.

Finalmente ninguno pudo descansar bien y aunque Conrad estaba acostumbrado, Wolfram se sentía destruido.

Dejó que el castaño entregara turno y aprovechó de lavar sus pantalones antes de tenderse a la cama y dormir.

.

.

No era extraño ver jugar a Yuuri y a Conrad en el patio del castillo, todos lo sabían, a nadie le sorprendía… que a él le molestara era otra cosa.

No sabía qué le encontraban al baseball, lanzar una pelotita idiota a un receptor aún más idiota… arriesgarse a ser golpeado por una de esas cosas no debía ser gracioso… y menos con la velocidad con que las lanzaban.

Aún así se sentaba a cierta distancia de ambos, generalmente cubierto por las ramas de algún matorral y los observaba de lejos.

La figura de Yuuri cambiaba en ese juego… se volvía armónica y estilizada… tan seguro de sí mismo… quizá eso era lo único bueno que tenía ese tonto juego…

Lo que sí era repetitivo… y eso le molestaba mucho… tampoco le gustaba que cuando estaban juntos y no había nadie más a su alrededor, pero ya se había dado cuenta que no sólo era cuando jugaban… ocurría en cualquier minuto que estuvieran juntos… siempre se sentía excluido. Por mucho que había intentado meterse al medio sólo había conseguido sentirse expulsado.

Su hermano mayor quería a un recién llegado más que a él mismo y su prometido quería a su guardia personal más que a la persona con la que se iba a casar.

Así era en todo… desde que Yuuri había llegado a su vida él se sentía absolutamente desplazado por todos… muchas veces se preguntaba por qué no se iba donde su tío… él si lo quería… es más lo amaba con todo su ser… quizá lo consideraba el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Rompió un segundo sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta del silencio que había en el castillo… de pronto las personas, los pájados, el agua corriendo, habían desaparecido

Miró a todos lados desconcertado. Intentó caminar a algún lado, pero no había nada.

Agarró su espada… eso lo había dejado inquieto… debía ser que algo andaba mal… su misión más importante era proteger al maou mientras ese debilucho se tomaba un recreo de sus obligaciones.

Caminó unos pasos y encontró a Doria, Lasagna, Sangría y Effee sorprendidas y a la vez emocionadas viendo en dirección al partió principal. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y lo que vio le hizo botar la espada e inmediatamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yuuri… C-Conrad –frente a él ambos estaban compartiendo un beso dulce, suave y profundo… un beso que parecía ser la promesa de algo más.

Intentó gritar, pero las palabras no lograban atravesar su garganta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, intentó correr pero tenía los pies pesados como roca… esa era una pesadilla… tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Se despertó sobresaltado, con los ojos rojos y brillantes y las mejillas mojadas, se sentó en la cama impactado y aún dormido, volteó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Conrad tirado en la cama de al lado, se paró indignado y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a besar a Yuuri?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Wolfram, deja eso!

-No hasta que me digas ¡¿qué estabas haciendo besando q mi prometido?! Es verdad que lo voy a dejar ¡pero es mi prometido!

-Por Shinou –le toma las manos para que parara lo que hacía y lo mira a los ojos –Wolfram, despierta.

De pronto el rubio se dio cuenta que no estaban en el castillo, recordó el viaje y abrió los ojos, enormes.

-L-lo siento… -le soltó el cuello del traje… se había dejado llevar por una pesadilla… eso era vergonzoso… pero se sentía aliviado.

Conrad se acomodó al lado de él y le sonrió con ese gesto amable que siempre llevaba en el rostro.

-Has estado muy agitado desde que decidiste romper el compromiso con Yuuri… iré a buscar en la cocina de la posada alguna hierba que te haga dormir sin sueños… lo que necesitas es descansar, no más problemas.

Wolfram asintió, regresó a su cama y se acostó. Se enrolló en sí mismo, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. Estaba asustado… estaba muy asustado. Porque en el sueño sintió que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo lo estaban traicionando y a Conrad no lo estaba amando como un hermano. Ya no sólo eran esos sueños húmedos… ahora era una cosa de sentimientos y eso lo aterraba.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente, ya habiendo dejado todo en orden y los materiales con resguardo de soldados, volvieron a salir. Gracias a la hierba que el día anterior se consiguió su hermano había logrado dormir con tranquilidad y por fin se sentía descansado, dejandode pensar en cosas que sólo le afectaban… sin cansancio en el cuerpo era mucho más fácil mantenerse cuerdo. Además estaba seguro que esos días pasados en ese pueblo había comido más que todos los días en el castillo… se sentía alegre y cómo por fin, había recobrado su porte orgulloso y lo más importante, ya no se sentía débil.

Conrad lo miraba de reojo. Estaba aliviado del cambio de actitud de su hermano… se había preguntado si estuvo bien el sacarlo a rastras del castillo y en el primer pueblo no hizo más que dudar si ese era el tipo de misión que necesitaba. Pero el verlo así lo aliviaba y agradecía a Shinou el poder ayudarlo como él necesitaba ser ayudado.

Sólo había una sombra en su corazón y esa era el miedo de perder el rumbo de sus propios sentimientos con respecto al rubio.

Antes jamás lo habría pensado… pero desde la noche de guardia no había dejado de preguntarse y debatir consigo mismo… primero pensaba sólo en su hermano y qué podría estar sintiendo, pero poco a poco los pensamientos terminaron en su propia persona y se asustó en saber que no le molestaría besarlo.

Tenía que admitir que no había dormido bien por culpa de eso, pero era un soldado con experiencia en el campo de batalla… estando ahí tampoco era posible tener un sueño reponedor y aún con cansancio acumulado debía seguir rindiendo.

A la hora de almuerzo se detuvieron en una posada para comer algo y aprovechar de hidratarse pues el viaje había sido con un sol luminoso sobre sus cabezas.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué desean comer? –la joven que apareció con traje de sirvienta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al mayor –les puedo recomendar el pescado de río que es el mejor de la zona –miró de reojo a Conrad… este sólo le sonrió con la misma gentileza que hacía todo en la vida.

-Yo comeré pescado –la miró directo a los ojos haciendo que la chica quisiera derretirse.

-Yo quiero algo de carne –contestó Wolfram a la sirvienta con un tono enojado, observando cómo esta estaba absolutamente distraída con su hermano.

-Y… ¿para beber?

-Algún jugo de frutas, estamos de servicio, gracias.

La chica se marchó entusiasmada, esperando que le hubiera agradado al castaño, por su parte el rubio clavó una mirada llena de recelo en su hermano quién comenzó a sentirse incómodo con todo eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Wolfram bufó y se enojó aún más.

-¡Estabas coqueteando!

-¿Qué?

-¡Le coqueteaste a esa chica! ¡¿Qué piensas que soy idiota?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo fui amable con ella y ella sólo hacía su trabajo!

-¡No! ¡Ella te miraba como si pudiera comerte!

-¿Ah? Wolfram, estás alucinando.

-¡Nada de alucinando! ¡¿Por qué tienes que sonreírles a todos, es necesario ser tan amable con gente que ni siquiera conoces?! Estás igual que ese idiota, debilucho de Yuuri –Conrad lo miró sorprendido… qué le pasaba… de pronto se sintió en la posición del maou cuando era el centro de uno de esos atraque.

-… ¿estás celoso? –el castaño lo miraba incrédulo. El príncipe se calló de pronto y abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¡Claro que estaba celoso, pero su hermano no podía saberlo!... Eso era inmoral.

-¡Claro que no!... es sólo que es asqueroso ver como tu hermano coquetea con la primera mujer que se le pone al frente… -desvió la mirada, procurando parecer enojado.

-Tú sabes que no coquetearía de esa manera descarada con nadie y menos estando en servicio.

-¡Eres insoportable! –gruñó y se enojó aún más cuando la chica sirvió los platos con lentitud predeterminada.

-¡Que tengan buen provecho! –con una reverencia se marchó.

-¿Viste?

-Puede ser… pero eso significa que yo le esté coqueteando de vuelta ¿no crees?

-Cómo sea… -enterró el cuchillo y el tenedor en la carne y comenzó una masacre en su plato… Conrad tuvo que admitir que eso era algo intimidante.

Terminaron y pagaron la cuenta y en cuanto a la mesera se le ocurrió mencionar "por si acaso" que al lado había una posada, Wolfram agarró a su hermano de la manga y lo arrastró al caballo sin siquiera despedirse.

-¡Vámonos! –hizo correr a su animal ¡Es que estaba tan indignado!

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! Este niño –lo siguió por un largo trayecto hasta que llegaron a un río… los caballos estaban cansados de correr y tendrían que detenerse nuevamente por culpa de la carrera -¡Un soldado no puede perder la compostura! ¡Y menos por una tontera! –reclamó el mayor, ahora él también estaba enojado.

-¡Era demasiado el descaro! ¡Y tú no hacías nada por detenerla! ¡¿Por qué, ella era de tu gusto?! ¡Te recuerdo que en este minuto yo soy tu acompañante, saliste del castillo para estar conmigo y no para irte con cualquier mujer que apareciera en tu camino!

-¡Rayos, Wolfram, de qué estás hablando, sólo me miró un poco más de la cuenta, yo no alenté nada! Sólo fui educado, nada más que eso –Conrad estaba sorprendido y frustrado a la vez, lo miró serio… ¿cómo preguntarle con delicadeza qué era lo que sentía por él? … no se le ocurría nada… seguramente no había forma de que lo hiciera sin que saliera corriendo. Todo eso estaba mal… -acamparemos acá, mañana llegaremos al siguiente pueblo… después de todo los caballos necesitan descansar.

Wolfram asintió y decidió que era buena idea ir a recolectar leña… el castaño sólo lo miró irse y se preguntó si es que durarían un mes completo con esa tensión creciente.

Sabía que había una cosa torcida en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo le dijo que había comenzado algo que no serían capaz de parar… y eso lo tenía descompensado.

.

.

-¿Conrad?

-¿Mmmh? –el castaño lo miró a los ojos… las facciones de su hermano brillaban con la luz que del fuego se desprendía… la noche, muy contrario al buen tiempo que habían tenido en la tarde, estaba fresca.

-¿Tú estabas enamorado de Julia? –el comandante se sorprendió con la pregunta… ¿hasta cuándo su hermanito iba a seguir con ese tipo de cosas?

-No –niega con la cabeza.

-No te creo –susurra… en su voz esta vez no habían celos, sólo estaba cargada de una especie de pena… a él también le había afectado la partida de la chica… dentro de todo era su maestra.

-Ella estaba comprometida.

-¿Acaso uno puede mandar al corazón? ¿Se le puede decir "tú no puedes hacer esto porque es indebido" y programar de quién te enamoras o no? –Wolfram se sonrojó al decir eso y aunque Conrad pudo notarlo prefirió no decir nada.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero mis sentimientos por Julia no es algo en que desee pensar… menos ahora que no está.

-¡Mentira!... –la voz del rubio sonó como un grito, haciendo callar al crepitar de las llamas mientras él pronunciaba esas palabras –hay una parte de ella en Yuuri… ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por él?

-Wolfram… -le sonrió… ahora sí eran celos –él es mi ahijado y mi rey… por lo tanto debo protegerlo, le tengo un cariño especial, pero él no es Julia.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo veo que te brillan los ojos cuando juegas con él a lanzarse esa pelotita –el mayor levantó una ceja y luego estalló de la risa.

-Esas son palabras de un prometido celoso, nada de lo que dices está en lo correcto.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos… como si ambos pensaran en sus propias cosas.

-Entonces… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Creo que no.

-¿Y piensas enamorarte alguna vez?

-No es algo que me quite el sueño.

-Es una lástima –susurra, acomodándose para dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que podrías hacer muy feliz a alguna persona.

Conrad miró el cuerpo ya dormido de Wolfram… como siempre su sueño era rápido y profundo. ¿Hacer feliz a alguien? Ahora sólo se le venía a la cabeza el problema en que se meterían si es que él se enamoraba y eso… no haría feliz a nadie.

Al día siguiente viajaron… y así lo hicieron, por una semana, notando como todo estaba en su lugar y ayudando en lo que podían a los aldeanos de Shin Makoku. Wolfram ya no tenía la mirada perdida y se veía mucho más animado, Conrad llegó a la conclusión de estar atascado en el castillo tanto tiempo había hecho estragos en la fuerte personalidad de su hermanito.

Habían dejado de lado esas tonteras de los sueño… a medida que el rubio recobraba los ánimos, ambos iban dejando dudas tontas atrás y se concentraban en disfrutar del viaje. Al final, y a pesar de los incidentes del principio, Conrad daba las gracias de poder compartir con su hermano todo ese tiempo… de verdad que lo extrañaba… y aunque a veces el carácter del rubio seguía siendo explosivo y orgulloso, ahora podía acercarse a él y este no le gritaba absolutamente nada sobre ser medio humano.

También pudo notar en el ser maravilloso que se había transformado Wolfram… él, el malcriado y caprichoso príncipe de temperamento efervescente, que ponía la sangre y los títulos como carta de presentación de la gente, ahora compartía con las personas del pueblo, jugaban con los niños, dejaba que las madres lo trataran como un querubín y se comportaba caballeroso con las muchachas que se acercaban atraídas por su belleza.

En esas ocasiones no lo escuchó gritar, ni enfadarse, ni ser grosero con nadie y estaba seguro que no era sólo una actuación, sino que lo estaba disfrutando… esa vida humilde, la gente amable, el trabajo bajo el sol.

Se acostaba cansado y dormía profundamente para levantarse temprano para trabajar y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Eso debía agradecérselo a Yuuri… desde que el moreno entró en la vida de Wolfram este comenzó a cambiar su corazón hasta ablandarlo y volverlo bondadoso y gentil. Siempre pensó que su hermano tenía material para ser una excelente persona, pero que al habérsele dado todo se volvió un ser egoísta. Dentro de todo era el favorito de su madre… y no podía culparla ya que Wolfram era varios años menos que él o que Gwendal.

¿Realmente le iba a hacer bien al rubio dejar a Yuuri? Su hermano lo amaba y sabía que lo perseguiría hasta la misma muerte si era necesario… intentaba hablar de eso con él para que pudiera aclarar las cosas, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema este salía con alguna evasiva y eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre… tendría que buscar la forma de recordarle que cuando llegaran al castillo debía que tener el valor de enfrentarse a Yuuri y romper el compromiso o en su defecto, soportar a un rey que no parecía estar muy interesado en ser novio de un hombre.

…aunque él creía que a Yuuri no le era indiferente Wolfram…

-¿Realmente lo vas a dejar? –susurró Conrad mientras hacían guardia juntos en el pueblo.

-No lo hago por mí… lo hago por él…-

-tú lo amas…

-Jamás lo he negado…

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres en este momento?

-¿En este momento?... –lo miró un segundo, pensando, perdiéndose en los ojos del mayor- en este momento… pues… esto –Conrad fue empujado a un callejón oscuro y besado de manera brusca por los labios de su hermano. Wolfram en ningún minuto cerró los ojos ni dejó de fruncir el ceño… prácticamente estaba esperando el empujón y los sucesivos reclamos enojados del mayor, pero eso nunca ocurrió… en cambio sintió como los brazos de del castaño le rodeaban su fina cintura y comenzaba a responderle el beso con lentitud y mucho cariño.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y sorprendidos.

-M-me respondiste –susurró como si le reclamara algo…. Quizá sí le estaba reclamando… Wolfram estaba seguro que si Conrad lo rechazaba podría dejar de pensar en eso pues ya lo había intentado… pero no fue así.

-Me besaste –el mayor apoyó la frente en la frente del menor y le sonrió con dulzura. El rubio desvió la mirada sonrojado y dejó que el silencio de la noche invadiera el espacio tan íntimo y los rodeara aislándolos del resto de la tranquila ciudad.

-¿no… no me dirás nada?... ¿no me vas a preguntar o… reclamarme?

-No…

-¡Pero somos hermanos!

-Lo sé…

-Pero… ¡Pero tendremos que estar ocultándonos siempre!

-No me importa.

-Pero, Conrad… -los labios de Wolfram fueron silenciados por otro beso, más profundo, con más experiencia, con más deseo. Un beso con mucha lengua, labios y saliva, lleno de inconsciencia, uno que le estaba robando la lucidez y de paso los miedos y las angustias… ¿Dónde había aprendido a besar así si se la pasaba en misiones?

-Vamos a la pensión…

-¡¿Qué?! –intentó soltarse indignado -¡Pervertido, qué estás pensando!

-No haremos nada –se rió al ver la reacción de su hermanito- sólo es hora de dormir –le acaricia el rostro.

-Esto es asqueroso Conrad… somos hermanos…

-¿Tanto te disgustó el beso? –la reacción abatida de Wolfram le confirmó que no había sido así –a mí también me gustó…

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Por… qué?

-¿Por qué me correspondiste?

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro del porque, sólo sé que aunque no sea lógica esta situación quiero estar contigo… así pasa con todas las cosas importantes en la vida ¿no? Llegan de improviso y generalmente son decisiones permanentes en el tiempo… decisiones impulsivas e imprudentes, pero que no se puede escapar de ellas…

-Yo también quiero estar contigo –susurró acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su hermano - ¿serás mi bastón en este momento tan difícil?

-Wolfram… desde un principio he estado ahí para ti, es sólo que tu orgullo no te ha dejado verlo…

-Gracias… -el aliento de ambos cuerpos fue robado nuevamente en un beso que sellaba el pacto adquirido entre ambos.

.

.

-¿Gwendal? –el maou observaba fijamente el patio desde la ventana de su oficina… desde que los dos se habían ido que no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde se escondía Wolfram del resto de los habitantes del castillo.

-¿Qué, su majestad?

-¿Has recibido noticias de tus hermanos?

-Supe que esta tarde llegaban al pueblo de Oni, un pequeño pueblo costero que subsiste de la pesca, estamos construyendo un puerto ahí, su posición es estratégica para dar con naciones humanas aunque nunca se había desarrollado el interés en eso porque estábamos en guerra. Se han informados de bandidos comunes que llamados por la enorme cantidad de materiales y de carrozas con metales preciosos y piedras, han estado usurpando envíos, casas y locales. Los envié junto a Yozak a evaluar la situación y dependiendo de su respuesta enviaremos refuerzos.

-¿Conrad te ha escrito algo de Wolfram?

-Dice que ha estado comiendo bien y durmiendo correctamente, que aumentó de peso y vuelve a verse vigoroso, a su criterio regresó a su porte orgulloso y se encuentra alegre ayudando a las personas de los pueblos.

-Wolfram ya no es el mismo niño caprichoso que conocí al llegar acá.

-Esa transformación ha sido gracias a su majestad… desde que es su prometido ha aprendido a confiar en las personas y a intercambiar ideas y conversación con estas, sin importar la raza, la condición política o económica.

-Mmmmh… creo que podríamos sorprenderlos con una visita esporádica ¿no lo crees?

-Pues… sé que es una irresponsabilidad, pero… creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted ya que sigo preocupado por Wolfram.

-Si sé… yo también… además los extraño… -Gwendal lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

-¿A Conrad?

-Y a Wolfram también… se siente grande la cama sin él… es increíble que lo reconozca, pero tanto tiempo durmiendo en el mismo lugar se comienza a extrañar.

-¿No será… -comenzó el mayor, pensando bien cada palabra que diría –que a su majestad no le es tan indiferente su prometido?

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no de la forma que dices. Él es un excelente amigo que siempre está ahí para mí, pero nada más, es cierto que lo estimo mucho, pero de una forma absolutamente fraternal… dentro de todo… somos dos chicos.

-Oh.

-Pero como amigo me asustó mucho la actitud de Wolfram… así que deberíamos ir a verlo para quedar tranquilos… siempre es bueno saber las cosas de primera mano… no es que no confíe en mi padrino pero en cartas tan pequeñas no basta para relatar todo.

-Muy bien, partiremos mañana en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, dejando atrás a Gunter, con sus clases de historia, sus lágrimas de nostalgia por Yuuri y su gran amor por este, se encaminaron con algunos himbres al pueblito costero que albergaba a su guardia personal.

Viajaron todo un día y finalmente con el cansancio de media noche llegaron a lo que parecía un campamento. Yozak se sorprendió al verlos, pero sonrió complacido y les dio la bienvenida, invitándolos a acercarse al fuego.

-Acampamos aquí para hacer guardia –explicó el pelirrojo –aunque Wolfram se esté quejando continuamente –se rió.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó impaciente el maou.

-Pues yo vigilo el campamento y el acceso principal del pueblo por si entra alguien extraño… ellos se encargan del bosque que al ser espeso es especial para esconder bandidos.

-¡Pues iré a verlos!

-Deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, ya es de noche y es peligroso –murmuró con voz seria Gwendal.

-Tranquilo, sólo veré si están cerca, si no los encuentro por alrededor regresaré y los vemos mañana –se fue corriendo en dirección del bosque guitando "gracias Gwendal" mientras se perdía entre los árboles.

-Nunca le hace caso ¿no? –comentó, sonriendo Yozak.

-Nunca hace caso a nadie… -suspiró cansado el moreno.

Caminó buscándolos en la oscuridad del bosque… rayos… cómo era tan idiota de no llevar consigo una linterna o algo para alumbrar… a veces pensaba que el rubio tenía razón y era un enclenque… caminó un poco más ya dándose por vencido… no quería perderse y luego recibir una reprimenda por parte de Gwendal.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento… había montado todo un día, quizá estaba bien primero descansar, casi llegaba con los mayores cuando vio una luz perdida en medio de unos matorrales… ¿serían ellos? Se acercó con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido ya que si eran ladrones estaba en desventaja él solo.

Lo que vio al asomarse lo dejó congelado en el lugar.

Conrad tenía atrapado a Wolfram entre su cuerpo y un árbol, besándolo de forma profunda, con ambas manos afirmadas sobre la cabeza del rubio quien en realidad no luchaba por escapar.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios del que se suponía era su prometido y lo vio separarse levemente.

-C-Conrad… dijiste que sólo un poco… -jadeó con los labios sobre su blanco cuello.

-No pasaremos de esto –lo aprisionó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-D-deberíamos estar montando guardia.

-Ya lo hicimos… volveremos a hacerlo en una hora más.

-E-Esta bi… -Conrad volvió a callarlo con un beso.

Yuuri tragó en seco. Retrocedió intentando ser tan sigiloso como cuando llegó y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se alejó corriendo del lugar con la cabeza confundida, sin poder olvidar la imagen que acababa de ver, con una presión horrible sobre el pecho y con los ojos ardiéndole.

Qué rayos le pasaba… en vez de sentirse preocupado porque esos dos fueran hermanos, que era inmoral y socialmente reprobado y que ambos compartieran un secreto tan grande, se sentía traicionado y adolorido… y lo peor de todo… ¿esos eran celos?

Cuando llegó al borde del bosque paró de golpe, se secó las lágrimas, se quedó quieto hasta regular la respiración y volvió caminando intentando actuar lo más normal posible. Miró a Gwendal y Yozak entablando una conversación alrededor del fuego.

-No los encontré…

-Lo supuse… está muy oscuro, será mejor que vayamos a la posada y mañana en la mañana hablemos con ellos.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Se despidieron del pelirojo y se marcharon al hostal, cuando caminaba cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, con un Yuuri muy meditativo, este habló.

-Llevo… dos años comprometido con Wolfram ¿no?

-Sí… ¿por? –Gwendal lo miró confundido.

-Creo… creo que es hora de que demos el siguiente paso –murmuró abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Siguiente paso?... se refiere…

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio –respiró, retomó su compostura y le sonrió –buenas noches –desapareció en la habitación, dejando al moreno asombrado.


	3. Capítulo II

**N.d.A:** debo disculparme con ustedes… por publicar rápido se me han saltado algunos detalles de edición y no he cumplido con los requisitos que yo misma me impuse… puede que vuelva a ocurrir y de antemano les pido disculpas, ojalá no les incomode demasiado la lectura… es que la verdad no tengo tiempo para examinar detalladamente mi trabajo… tampoco pediré beta… porque sé que los fics que escribo (los futuros también) son de series viejas y a poco les interesar

Este capítulo es más corto… pero quería subir luego pues se los debía… tengo que pedir disculpas también por eso, pero viajé a Inglaterra a estudiar inglés y allá no tenía tiempo, a decir verdad, de escribir fics…

Agradezco sus post… ustedes saben que el único sueldo que recibe un escritor de fics es la satisfacción de los que leen, así que muchas gracias.

PD: El título de este capítulo lo saqué de una novela de García Marquez

PD2: Esto es spam XD ok, lo acepto… pero… estoy promocionando un nuevo foro yaoi… se, de mi propiedad XD… otoko-no-sekai . foroblog . net (separado o no me deja que aparezca XD) puede que les interese, es crossover y yaoi… qué mejor!… y típico que en las tiendas hacen promociones espectaculares por apertura… también haré la mía… a las personas que entren desde aquí ( ) les regalaré un fics de un capítulo, con la pareja que deseen (que yo haya visto la serie, por favor, pero, eso nos ponemos de acuerdo por interno) y por cada amigo que lleven les añadiré un capítulo al fics… XD… llame ahora, llame ya XDD… es una oferta de lanzamiento, jejejeje, algo así como una gift card, pero como no es una tienda… pues… regalo fics… no es la gran cosa (preferiría una gift card) pero es lo que hay, jajaja, besitos, disfruten del capítulo.

.-

**Capítulo II: Del amor y otros demonios**

Todo había sido sorpresivo… un día iba a dejar a su prometido y al día siguiente el consejo de las 10 grandes familias decidía que debían casarse lo antes posible y lo más extraño que todo fue decisión de Yuuri.

Wolfram estaba asustado… todo era extraño… no había podido ver al maou para pedirle una explicación y por alguna razón Conrad era sometido a una encomienda tras otra, todos mandados del japonés.

No podía ver ni hablar con nadie y el día se la boda hora a hora se acercaba y por honor y otras tonteras de esas no podía rechazar la propuesta.

Tocó la puerta de forma exigente, sabía que Conrad había llegado exhausto, lo más seguro que incluso un poco deshidratado y bastante hambriento, pero esa sería una de las pocas oportunidades para encontrarlo.

Vio como su hermano le abrió la puerta y lo miró con su rostro cansado y con profundas ojeras.

Al ver a Wolfram se le iluminó la mirada y lo hizo pasar.

-¡Por fin! ¡Esto ha sido de locos! –gruñó el rubio- ¿qué le dio a Yuuri por querer casarse conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera terminamos nuestra misión y fuimos obligados a volver!

-Tranquilo –se sentó al borde de la cama- todo saldrá bien.

-¡Nada saldrá bien! ¡Yo no quiero estar con él, yo quiero estar contigo!

-Ven… siéntate…

El rubio se acercó, se sentó al lado del castaño, había creído que le hablaría sobre las responsabilidades y de seguro tocaría el tema del amor que aún sentía por el maou, mas fue agradablemente sorprendido por los labios de Conrad y los brazos de este sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron cómplices… habían estado tanto tiempo separados… que ese beso había sido como encontrar agua en el desierto…

-No me quiero casar…

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Y esta es una de las mejores formas de conseguirlo –el menor lo miró sin entender y se encontró con los castaños ojos llenos de una determinación que asustaba- tarde o temprano debías comprometerte y casarte, si no era con Yuuri, sería con alguien más… si es con mi ahijado ambos estaremos en el mismo castillo y aunque siempre será clandestino… a mi no me importa mientras pueda permanecer a tu lado.

-Estaría en la cama de alguien más.

-Si tengo que compartirte, me gustaría saber que amas a esta otra persona.

-Y-yo… no amo a.. –no pudo terminar la frase pues los dedos de su hermano lo habían silenciado.

-No me mientas… está bien, lo tengo asumido… y no me molesta, mientras pueda tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Sería todo tan fácil si no fueras mi hermano…

-Pero lo soy –le besó la frente con dulzura y lo invitó a acostarse con él… estaba tan cansado…

-Lo que no dejaré es que él tome mi virginidad…

-¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso si es deber que en la noche de bodas ambos hagan el amor? –el rubio se separó lo suficiente para ver de frente el rostro aletargado de Conrad y frunció el ceño con decisión.

-Te la entregaré a ti primero.

El castaño despertó de golpe, todo el sueño que había acumulado por las misiones se había desvanecido ante las palabras del rubio.

-¿E-Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro… aunque… un poco nervioso…

-Puede que sea lo menos romántico que pueda pasar… lo más seguro es que pronto me envíen a otra misión y tenga que ser rápido y poco programado… -baja la voz- lo más seguro es que tenga que ser ahora…

-Lo sé… lo acepto… pero tú serás el primero… es lo que más me importa ahora…

-Está bien… -se acomodó sobre su cuerpo- prometo ser suave…. –comenzó a besarle el cuello –siempre recordarás este día…

-Eso te lo aseguro –jadeó avergonzado… su voz sonaba rara, su cuerpo se sentía extraño… eso sólo lo podía conseguir Conrad…

-¡Querido Conrad! –La voz de su madre los tomó por sorpresa a los dos, apenas pudieron separarse, el castaño se metió bajo las frazadas y arrastró al rubio con él, justo a tiempo antes que la rubia apareciera alegre por el marco de la puerta –Conrad, disculpa que interrumpa tu sueño, pero hace tanto que no te veo, tu madre sólo quiere darte un abrazo- se iba a tirar a la cama cuando distinguió el bulto al lado de él -¿y eso? –el castaño destapa levemente para mostrar la cabellera rubia del menor de sus hijos y con un dedo le hace un gesto para que guardara silencio –ya veo… él también te ha extrañado mucho aunque no lo quiera aceptar… y con todo esto de la boda anda con los nervios de punta… -sonrió dulce y besó la cabeza de sus hijos –descansa bien… prometo que este será nuestro secreto… no queremos que los demás se enteren y Wolf retroceda todo lo que ha adelantado en la amistad de ustedes… -se fue.

-Todo bien… -murmuró el mayor.

-Casi…

-Sí, casi… -se paró, cerró la puerta con seguro, regresó lentamente a la cama, con paso felino, con los ojos clavados en los verdes de su presa… si su hermanito quería regalarle su primera vez, él no iba a negarse, se quitó el uniforme lentamente hasta dejar a la vista su cuerpo desarrollado, los músculos marcados y más abajo… donde terminaba un fino camino de bellos que iniciaba desde el ombligo, su hombría medio erecta… la visión completa hizo sonrojar a Wolfram, jadeó, intentó desviar la mirada, pero finalmente terminó por rendirse… eso quería ver hace tiempo… deseaba estar con él y aunque estaba asustado no pensaba comportarse como una princesita.

Se sentó en la cama y cuando su hermano llegó a donde él estaba pudo notar de cerca como la excitación de este había aumentado.

-¿quieres probar? –la sexy voz de Conrad lo invitaba al pecado, a entregarse sin miramientos, sin importar nada, sin medir consecuencias… era ninfómana, delictual, endemoniada… más demonio que él mismo, aunque él no tuviera sangre pura. Levantó una mano temblorosa y acarició con la punta de los dedos los abdominales entrenados por el ejército, se acercó y lamió la ingle, besó el ombligo, recorrió con los dientes el camino de bellos castaños hasta llegar a su erección, levantada en gloria, sólo para él. Sacó con timidez la lengua y ensalivó la punta … sólo un poco… miró de reojo a su hermano y lo motivó el gesto de placer, el jadeo masculino y una mano en su nuca, invitándolo a tragarla… no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero aún así lo hizo… succionó, lamió, movió su cabeza intentando simular el acto sexual… con más ganas que maestría, pero era suficiente para Conrad… la inocencia robada poco a poco, por la hombría en su boca, sus labios delgados y rosados, las mejillas rojas… delicioso… daban ganas de atarlo a la cama y hacerle cosas de lo más obscenas… quizá lo haría… y se sentía culpable por pensar así, pero tanta inocencia debía corromperse de alguna forma –ponte en cuatro en la cama… te enseñaré cosas que un caballero no debería saber…

-Eres un degenerado… -comenzó a desvestirse.

-Esa es una parte de mí que sólo te mostraré a ti desde ahora en adelante…

El rubio estuvo de acuerdo, se colocó como le pedían, no esperaba que dos dedos inmediatamente comenzaran a rozar su entrada, menos aún sentir algo blando y viscoso invadir su cuerpo de forma suave y placentera… sin dolor, sin que su cuerpo se opusiera.

-¡Oh, por…! ¡Es tu lengua! –tuvo que morder la almohada para evitar gemir con fuerza… se sentía tan bien aunque estaba tan mal- para… p-por favor para… e-es tan vergonzoso… -no paró… su hermano siguió invadiendo su cuerpo de esa forma obscena y tentadora, para cuando metió dos dedos el rubio estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera se quejó de incomodidad o dolor.

Lo hicieron toda la tarde… a pesar del cansancio del mayor, su sangre hervía y su miembro no fue capaz de perder su erección, se corrió una y otra vez dentro de su hermano, proclamando esa masa temblorosa de placer como suya… lo invadió, lo violó, y se apoderó de su cuerpo hasta que el menor cayó rendido por el cansancio.

.

.

.

Tal y como aventuró Conrad, al día siguiente lo mandaron a una nueva y urgente misión.

Wolfram aún tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada, pensando en lo bien que olía la cama… tenía que levantarse… debía vestirse y bajar a tomar desayuno… no estaba en su habitación y si lo encontraban desnudo en la pieza de Conrad no tendría nada convincente que decir…

Se vistió y con desgano apareció por el comedor.

-Buenos días –saludó a todos con una sonrisa increíblemente brillante y contagiosa, su madre se paró emocionada y lo abrazó, Greta decidió imitarla –pero… qué…. Mamá, no puedo respirar…

-Perdón… pero… nunca te había visto sonreír de esa forma… parece que la propuesta de matrimonio te está sentando de maravilla.

-Madre… no respiro…

-¡Perdón! –lo sueltó, pero el rostro de satisfacción no lo pudo borrar en todo el desayuno.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa y miró de reojo al maou quien sólo le respondió con una sonrisa… ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él acerca de la boda… estaba absolutamente perdido con respecto a todo… estaba seguro de que ese día se pondría su traje militar de ceremonias y lo arrastrarían hasta el lado de Yuuri sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría… de seguro incluso con el anillo en el dedo le sería imposible asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Deberías probar este pastel –interrumpió sus pensamiento la voz gentil del moreno y acto seguido vio con sorpresa un tenedor con un trozo de lo que sea que estaba comiendo, frente a su rostro.

No le quedó otra opción que abrir la boca y comer ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes…

… era el primer gesto de cariño que Yuuri tenía con él en todo el tiempo de compromiso…

.

.

.

Caminó un poco mareado hasta donde se encontraban sus soldados esperando por la práctica diaria… se sentía como metido en unos de esos cuadros tan artísticamente abstractos que solía pintar.

Alcanzó a pelear tres combates y los tres fue derrotado vergonzosamente por principiantes, no se sentía bien y todos supusieron que eran nervios por la boda.

Se tiró en el pasto para procesar todo.

Necesitaba una explicación, una palabra, un algo que por parte de su prometido que le hiciera entender cómo pasó de estar a punto de romper a estar a siete días de casarse.

Caminó apresurado, decidido, pero hirviendo en miedo y llegó hasta la oficina del maou sin tocar, sin anunciarse, sólo entró y cerró luego de un portazo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –exigió sin respeto de jerarquía ni a lo ocupado que podía estar el otro.

-Mmmmh… -el moreno miró los papeles y asintió… le quedaba poco trabajo y era tiempo de un descanso -¿quieres té?

¿Té? ¡¿Le estaba ofreciendo té?! En lo que menos estaba pensando era en té, pensaba en huir, en la noche pasada con Conrad, en el extraño gesto que había tenido con él en la mañana, en lo raro que se estaba volviendo todo desde que decidió finalizar, sin éxito, el compromiso.

-Sólo vine por una respuesta.

-Oh, entonces dime…

-Por qué…

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué quieres casarte conmigo… si es por deber político, olvídalo, podemos romper con los estándares impuestos… dentro de todo tú eres un maou que rompe con todas las reglas…

-Greta está ilusionada con el matrimonio.

-¡por Shinou! ¡Greta es una niña, no podemos basar nuestras decisiones en ella!

-¿Tienes algo en contra de este matrimonio?

-¡Claro que sí, es una locura! No estás enamorado de mí, te estás dejando llevar por normas tontas, aún somos jóvenes y podemos pensar todo con tiempo…. Y… no sé… ¡Somos hombres!

No se dio cuenta en qué minuto quedó acorralado entre la mesa y Yuuri. Sólo podía sentir la intensa mirada negra contra sus ojos verdes.

Se sentía intimidado, nervioso, inseguro.

Los brazos del japonés lo acercaron por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo y se sumió en la intensidad con que su prometido lo miraba.

-¿Estás insinuando que deseas romper el compromiso?

Si en la tarde se sentía mareado a esa altura sólo podía mantenerse en pie porque Yuuri lo tenía aferrado. Le miró los labios, el rostro, tiritó de nervios al verlo tan decidido… no lo iba a soltar… no hasta que le respondiera, lo podía saber por su actitud decidida y de pronto comenzó a maldecir porque nunca mostraba ese carácter fuerte y lo tenía que hacer justo frente a él.

-N-no dije eso… -tartamudeó con un hilo de voz y al escucharse se sintió patético… aún más cuando notó la sonrisa de medio lado del otro.

-¿Entonces? -recorrió con los labios el rostro de su prometido.

-Yo… no estás enamorado de mí…

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? –antes de que pudiera decir algo más lo besó de manera profunda e invasiva , lo pegó a él desesperadamente y terminó por empujarlo encima de la mesa, sobre esos importantes papeles que cayeron de forma estrepitosa al suelo pero que no fueron capaces de sacarlos de ese lapsus pasional.

¿Ese era el cielo?... Eso estaba tan mal… tan mal… sólo la noche anterior se había entregado a Conrad y ahora de alguna forma que aún no podía descifrar estaba entre los brazos del maou, siendo prácticamente devorado por su intensidad, por un beso torpe, con mucho diente, lengua y saliva, pero increíblemente satisfactorio y placentero.

-Esto… es una locura –susurra al sentir los labios del rey en su cuello.

-Esto es lo más coherente que he hecho desde que eres mi novio…

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrever a un Gwendal sorprendido y avergonzado.

-Lo… lo siento –cerró la puerta increíblemente rápido olvidándose del papeleo, dispuesto a cabalgar para quitar de su cabeza esa perturbante imagen.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo? –murmuró sin salir de arriba del rubio, evitando que este huyera y sin importarle lo que su súbdito llegó a ver.

-Ya te dije… que no quise decir eso…

-Regresa a la pieza…

-P-pero…

-Mandaré a Greta a dormir en su propia habitación… ya tiene 12 años, debe aprender a dormir sola, como una señorita…

-Esto es incorrecto.

-Pronto serás mío… -le muerde el cuello – no es nada anormal que dos prometidos duerman juntos.

-T-te estás comportando como un pervertido… esto no está bien Yuuri… tu no me… -los labios del moreno lo callaron instantáneamente y tan rápido como llegó el beso, se separaron.

-Yo sí te amo…

El rubio escuchó eso y un terror que nunca había sentido lo obligó a empujar al rey y escapar de esa atmósfera llena de endorfina que le estaba nublando al pensamiento, corrió a la caballeriza, tomó su corsel y se alejó por el horizonte muy, muy lejos, donde ninguno del castillo pudiera encontrarlo.

Llegó a un arrollo y dejó a su animal descansar, bajándose de él para lavar su rostro el agua cristalina y al mirar su reflejo por fin notó que estaba llorando. Sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas pudo descubrir que su corazón confundido no quería estar ahí… ¿quién lo diría? Tenía el amor de las dos personas que adoraba en ese mundo y no podía estar conforme…

-Quizá sea un mal agradecido… pero no puedo seguir amando a Yuuki… no después de lo que hice con Conrad…

Si el castaño estuviera ahí… si pudiera sentir sus brazos protegiéndolo y esas sabias palabras que siempre lo ayudaban a seguir…

-Él diría que debo corresponder los sentimientos de Yuuri… él diría que es lo mejor para los tres… pero el amargor en mi estómago no me hace más que dudar sobre esto…

Era tan difícil sentir que los traicionaba a los dos…

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando regresó al castillo, había conseguido calmar los espasmos de los sollozos y de vuelta disfrutó del estrellado cielo.

La noche era oscura, pero se sabía el camino de memoria.

Guardó su caballo, caminó hasta su pieza y cuando entró descubrió al maou con pijama durmiendo sobre su cama.

Lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa, después comprendió que debía estar preocupado por él.

-Te estás volviendo un acosador, Yuuri… -se sentó a su lado y acarició levemente el cabello de él –está bien… haré lo mejor para los tres… creo… que lo mejor no es siempre lo correcto… -lo remeció levemente- ey, enclenque… despierta… ¿acaso no sabes cuál es tu habitación?

-No me digas enclenque… -el japonés se sentó en la cama y lo miró confundido -¿qué hora es? –preguntó refregando sus ojos.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente después de las 12… ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Saliste corriendo y no llegaste a cenar… ¿no es obvio? Me preocupé y me sentí muy culpable…

-¿Te molesta si duermo contigo?

-Es tu cama puedes hacer lo que te plazca en ella.

-¿Incluso echarte?

-No cuentes con eso… te dije que hoy dormiríamos juntos.

-¡Ey! ¡Estás abusando de tu poder de maou!

-Me declaro culpable… pero no me arrepiento si es que así puedo quedarme contigo.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿cierto? –suspiró el rubio… todo el tiempo… desde que se conocían el japonés conseguía todo lo que quería.

-Es mi especialidad…

El rubio se cambió de ropa, no sin antes alegarle a Yuuki que mirara hacia otro lado… jamás había tenido problema de verlo desnudo y ahora se avergonzaba, sólo por unos besos subidos de tono en la oficina real…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?... el matrimonio es algo serio y tú siempre tuviste problemas con estar comprometido con un hombre… es para toda la vida y los demonios vivimos mucho…

-Cambié de opinión… ¿sabes? De pronto pensé en la visión que tuve cuando Shinou te poseyó y me arrastró a esa máquina para ver el futuro de la pareja… estabas tú… siendo consentido por otro hombre… ¡Contento con otro hombre!... en ese minuto sentí que moría de celos… pero… al ver que sólo fue una visión y que realmente estabas a mi lado sin importar qué, me dejé adormecer entre laureles…

-¿seguro que no fue por lástima? Ya sabes… por eso días que estuve… mal…

-¡No!... no, no… es porque yo quiero hacer esto… porque eres demasiado guapo como para andar dejándote en manos de cualquiera… yo soy el único idiota que se permite perderte… menos mal que me di cuenta de eso antes de que algo malo ocurriera…

-Oh… claro… algo malo…

-Dios… suena tan loco escuchar todo eso de mis labios.

-¿Es tan anormal esto en tu mundo?

-Bueno… hay países y países… algunos está permitido el matrimonio entre hombres y es hasta común, pero en otros, como el mío, el tema es muy estricto…

-Ya veo…

Wolfram se dejó acurrucar por los brazos menudos de Yuuki, por su olor a otro mundo, por la leve tibieza que traspasaba la camisa de dormir.

-No te pienso dejar ir –escuchó ya muy dormido, alejado de la realidad.

-No es como que pudieras detenerme.

-Puede que no, pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no pensaste antes en eso?

-Porque fui un idiota…

-Eres un enclenque… eso es lo que eres… -murmuró el rubio, absolutamente dormido.

.

.

.

-El sabe la verdad… - dijo un joven japonés de lentes que nublaban su mirada suspicaz - ¿aún así permitirás que se casen?

-De cierta forma siento un poco de pena por Wolfram… Yuuri jamás se comportó como un verdadero prometido hasta que estuvo a punto de perderlo…

-Están "engañando" al maou…

-Tú lo dijiste… él sabe la verdad… eso no es engañar…

-Aún así piensan que lo hacen a escondidas… Además ¿no te molesta que sean hermanos?

-Tantos años vivo me han enseñado que uno debe preocuparse por lo realmente importante de los hechos… el que sean hermanos es un detalle… Wolfram no tendrá el valor de rechazar a Yuuri, aún lo ama…

-También ama a Conrad… ¿no vas a intervenir? Eso impropio en ti…

-Todavía falta un actor… ese chico… el rey de Pequeño Shimaron… Saralegui… no estará feliz de la unión de ambos…

-Otro rey egocéntrico y de personalidad obsesiva…

-¿Eso va para mí? –el rubio miró al joven con cierto recelo.

-Ay… mira que noche tan fresca… Creo que me acostaré, ya es tarde y mañana me quedan muchos arreglos que las sacerdotisas me pidieron hacer…

-¡Ey! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

-Vamos Shinou, intenta madurar un poco, las chicas están durmiendo… -se retiró de la escena riendo y con el rubio enojado detrás de él.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III: Verdades dolorosas

Despertó entre unos brazos cálidos y protectores, volvió a cerrar los ojos… sentía un olor diferente al que aparecía en su cabeza, un cuerpo menos trabajado, unos brazos más suaves… no quería pensar en eso, quería seguir durmiendo y creer que la persona que estaba al lado suyo era Conrad, engañar a sus sentidos corrompidos por el sueño… quizá estaba usando un perfume nuevo… un perfume que le recordaba las calurosas tardes en Japón… incienso, quizá flores de cerezo… Miko cocinando algo de curry… mmmmm… ¿un helado en la plaza?

Se pegó un poco más contra el cuerpo al lado de él que bondadoso le regalaba todos esos recuerdos… noche de futones, reclamos, gritos, risas, brindis, fotos… una familia… tan extraña como la suya, pero una familia al fin… dormir cerca de Yuuri… porque era su prometido, porque eso hacen los prometidos… ¿Yuuri? ¿Y Conrad?

¿Qué… era eso que sentía húmedo en su cuello? ¿Conrad?... no, no… no era el olor de Conrad, ese olor a tierra, a batalla, a heridas que jamás sanan, a un corazón duro, tosco, pero bondadoso e increíblemente bello… no… no era ese olor masculino que había disfrutado haciéndole el amor de las formas más pervertidas la noche anterior… no.. y esas manos que se colaban bajo su pijama eran más pequeñas de lo que recordaba… ¿pero si no era Conrad cómo explicaba la erección matutina que comenzaban a atender?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero una mano se los cubrieron, haciéndolo jadear.

-Pervertido –susurró con la voz alterada- q-quiero seguir durmiendo… -intentó quitar la mano que estaba tocándolo de forma tan sexual, pero sus esfuerzos eran risibles y patéticos… no podía resistirse a las caricias de su hermano… en especial cuando poco a poco se volvían más atrevidas –para –suplicó sin quererlo nuevamente y lo único que consiguió fue sentir un miembro duro que se pegaba al suyo y era masturbado por la misma mano –p-pa… para… -lloriqueó… Dios… eso estaba tan mal, pero se sentía tan bien… era tan temprano, podía sentir en el ambiente frío que contrastaba con su piel caliente que aún no aclaraba realmente… ¡le estaban quitando horas de sueño!... y él en vez de quejarse sólo conseguía gemir y aferrarse a la tela que cubría el cuerpo ajeno.

Escuchó un gemido y abrió sorprendido los ojos… esa no era la voz de Conrad, quitó la mano que cubría sus ojos y pudo ver los ojos negros viéndolo lleno de lujuria, las mejillas roja por la excitación y el cuerpo de él prácticamente sobre el suyo.

-Yu… Yuur- fue callado por los labios del japonés, por su pasión, por sus torpes caricias… no parecían tan torpes cuando el sueño lo había engañado… el choque de dientes, la lengua muy adentro, el sabor de la saliva del rey… se notaba en cada gesto la inexperiencia, pero la piel de Wolfram quemaba y no podía más que corresponder de la mejor forma que su propia limitada experiencia le permitía.

Ambos se corrieron… primero el rubio y finalmente su prometido... estaban sonrojados y nerviosos… todo había sido muy rápido y el príncipe estaba seguro que si hubiera sabido desde un principio que era Yuuri el que lo tocaba lo habría empujado y habría inventado una escusa del tipo "no podemos hacer el amor antes del matrimonio".

-Por qué… -susurró al aire.

-Necesitaba saber… -al rubio no le gustó esa respuesta.

-¿Saber qué? –con el ceño fruncido –¿Qué de verdad podrías acostarte conmigo luego de casados? ¿Qué no te daría asco tocarme? ¿Sabes? Eso no es lo único que hacen dos esposos, quizá esto no te dio asco, pero sí lo tendrás cuando tengas que estar dentro mío… dejemos esto aquí… no debemos continuar… recapacita, no quieres estar conmigo -qué era todo eso… ¿Por qué la mirada de Yuuri se veía tan dolida al escuchar esas palabras?

-¡¿Asco?! ¡¿Acaso crees que tocaría a alguien al que le tengo asco?! ¿Qué… o piensas que no puedo dar el paso que nos falta para consumar el acto?!

-¡Eres apenas un niño! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!

-Eso crees tú… -Wolfram tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos la boca cuando sintió un dedo embetunado en su propio semen invadir su pequeña y estrecha entrada –pero que no lo haya hecho no significa que no sepa lo que estoy haciendo… tomé una decisión –metió un segundo dedo en el interior del rubio –no por política, no por Greta, no por deber… sino porque de pronto entendí que si no te apartaba para mí iba a perderte y no podía soportar la idea de que otro te hiciera esto… ¿o alguien más ya lo ha hecho?... Necesito saberlo Wolfram… ¿quién ha estado ahí? ¿Cuántas veces? –un tercer dedo en su interior y el rubio escuchaba por parte lo que su futuro esposo le decía - acaso… -colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del príncipe, las piernas en sus hombros… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo suyo… sabía que no era la forma… estaba dejándose llevar por un arrebato… porque el sólo hecho de recordar la noche anterior en que escuchó los gemidos de Wolfram a través de la puerta de Conrad no hacía más que enfurecerlo… estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados y lo único que conseguía era que sus encuentros fueran más profundo y cargados de pasión … -ya le entregaste tu cuerpo y tu corazón a…

La puerta se abrió de par en par… ambos novios voltearon sorprendidos el rostro de Gwendal, pálido al haberlos pillado por segunda vez en una posición más que comprometedora.

-No… contestaban la puerta… pensé…. Que dormían… -era la primera vez que el tosco hombre se comportaba como una adolescente avergonzada… -llegó gente a felicitarlos por su… matrimonio…

-Y-ya bajo –susurró, absolutamente rojo el maou.

-Bien… -se escuchó un portazo y la imponente figura de Gwendal arrancó por los pasillos hasta un lugar seguro para su cerebro.

-Te salvaste –susurró el rey demonio –pero esta noche… no seré capaz de aguantarme hasta el matrimonio… así que no intentes arrancar… -y para enfatizar sus palabras metió la punta de su miembro duro en el interior del delgado cuerpo y salió de él tan rápido como entró para ir a prepararse y recibir a esas visitas impertinentes.

.

.

.

Se sorprendió cuando vio entrar la cabellera larga y rubia. los ojos misteriosos ocultos detrás de esos lentes violetas y la sonrisa siempre presente de su amigo Saralegui.

Lo vio hacer una reverencia y luego correr a abrazarlo… daba gracias que Wolfram no estaba cerca… luego de lo que se había atrevido a hacer esa mañana y a la hora después estaba entre los brazos de otro hombre… su futuro esposo no lo entendería de la mejor forma.

-Yuuri ¡Que felicidad verte! Perdona la hora… sé que aún no amanece, pero en cuanto pude desocuparme de los asuntos de mi reino decidí venir a Shin Makoku y felicitarte en persona.

-Pero… la próxima semana es la boda, podrías haber esperado un par de días más.

-Decidí venir antes e intentar ayudar en todo lo posible ¡¿No es increíble?!

-Oh… claro que sí… en la cocina ya debe haber movimiento… ¿quieres desayunar y luego descansar un poco del viaje?

-Claro… ¿Y tu prometido?

-Está durmiendo… aún es muy temprano.

-Entiendo… ¡Vamos! –El rubio prácticamente arrastró al maou fuera del salón del trono.

.

.

.

Estaba perturbado… su cuerpo aún podía sentir las caricias calientes del maou y asustado pensó en que realmente estuvo a punto de tomarlo.

No había podido volver a dormir y tuvo que masturbarse para que la presión bajo su vientre desapareciera… las caricias fueron torpes, pero tan apasionadas que su cuerpo había reaccionado sin poder evitarlo.

Tan diferente a las expertas manos de Conrad.

Le dolía pensar en el castaño… sentía que lo estaba traicionando… y aún así, sabía que su hermano apoyaría sus actos y le rogaría que fuera feliz, que a él no le importaba ser el segundo en la lista.

-Pero a mí sí me importa idiota… yo… te amo…

Salió ya vestido y arreglado de su habitación y dirigió sus pasos a la caballeriza… casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver amanecer porque su dormir pesado se lo impedía… aprovecharía… quería sentir el rocío contra su rostro y que este le enfriara el cuerpo y la mente de los recuerdos de las caricias tan sensuales de las dos personas que más amaba.

.

.

.

Eso era una locura… en la mañana el japonés había estado a punto de violarlo y ahora ni siquiera se detenía a ponerle atención porque el rey de Pequeño Shimaron no hacía más que colgarse de su brazo y caminar ambos pegados de un lugar a otro. Eso era ridículo… ¡Ese enclenque lo debía estar haciendo a propósito! Pero iba y con su cara de idiota le celebraba todas las gracias que hacía ese otro monarca que era aún más idiota…

Eso era demasiado…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Greta de pronto… ¡Pero cuándo había aparecido!

-N-nada…

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario… -intentó indagar.

-Nada… sólo estoy un poco agotado… he estado un poco distraído y… esas "distracciones" no han dejado dormir bien… -se sonrojó al pensar en la verdadera razón de que dos noches seguidas había dormido a pedazos.

-¿No será que el Rey Sara está molestándote?

-¡No es eso! –se asustó al notar que le había gritado a su hija –l-lo siento –suspiró resignado –bien… puede ser eso… pero no es sólo eso… dentro de todo es un invitado del maou… es obvio que toda… absolutamente toda… su atención esté con él.

-Lo sabía… estás celoso –se rió de forma cantarina la niña.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy celoso! –se sonrojó al ver que el personal y los soldados que pasaban por el castillos se quedaron mirándolo –n-no estoy celoso –bajó la voz –ese enclenque de Yuuri puede hacer lo que quiera, es su invitado… y… -"su boda" iba a decir… pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de que eso era un horrible error… era la boda de ambos… ambos el siguiente viernes estarían casados y sería un lazo irrompible… cerró los ojos nervioso… aún tenía tiempo para escapar, pero no sabía si luego de lo vivido por la mañana tendría las fuerzas para negar sus sentimientos.

-Papá… -susurró preocupada la niña –te veo muy abatido… no quiero… que vuelvas a estar triste…

-N-no estoy triste, Greta –le tomó la mano y caminó con ella por el patio –ven… ya que tu padre no nos presta atención, nos acompañaremos entre los dos ¿te parece?

-¡Claro! ¿Podemos luego ir a comer pastel?

-Comeremos todo lo que tú quieras.-

-¡Yay!... Wolfram… ¿puedo preguntarte algo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlo?

-¿Preguntarme? –el rubio sospechaba a lo que se refería y mientras decidía si le decía la verdad en parte o simplemente le mentía, la guió a su antiguo escondite en el castillo.

-¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo triste?

-Ay Greta… -se sentó en la banca en la que tanto sufrió esos días y una pequeña puntada le indicó que aún tenía fresco esos recuerdos. Tomó a la chica en brazos y la acomodó en sus piernas –hay cosas que una niña no…

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Ya tengo 12 años, soy una señorita! Papá… tengo derecho a comenzar a enterarme de las cosas… en 3 años más podré casarme… y en 4 heredaré mi trono… no pueden ocultarme las partes feas sólo por ser tu hija.

-Lo sé… -suspiró –es que… no me di cuenta en qué minuto creciste tanto… -miró el cielo un segundo, intentando aparentar valor que estaba muy lejano a sentir –estuve a punto de separarme de tu padre…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tú lo amas!

-Sí… por eso iba a renunciar a él…

-Pero todos siempre supimos que era tiempo para que lo aceptara... ya sabes… que aceptara que te ama…

-Yo… creía eso… pero… de pronto sentí que no podía forzar su amor… créeme que casi me mató la tristeza… pero necesitaba hacerlo por él… por eso marché de viaje… así iba a obtener el valor para enfrentarlo…

-¡Pero ahora te vas a casar! Y seremos una familia feliz y además completa… seguramente al tenerte tan lejos supo que no podía vivir sin ti… él te extrañó mucho… todo el tiempo… cuando te escondías de nosotros y no querías ver a nadie… te extrañamos todos… yo te eché mucho de menos…

-Perdón Greta –la abrazó con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas que tenía amontonada en sus ojos cayeran por las mejillas –fui un egoísta… no pensé en nadie más… hay tanta gente que me ama y se preocupa por mí.

-Papá… no estés celoso de Yuuri… es un poco lento, pero no lo hace con maldad…

-Lo sé… -se rió suave ante las palabras de la niña –además si esos dos se encargan del matrimonio yo puedo desentenderme de ese asunto.

-¿No te ilusiona preparar tu boda?

-La verdad es que lo primero que quiero es procesar que me voy a casar… no es fácil ¿sabes? Hace unos días me estaba separando…

-Muchas, muchas cosas…

-Sí… muchas cosas han pasado… -y al terminar esa frase pensó en Conrad.

.

.

.

En la noche cenaron tranquilos, entre charlas y risas, el rey de Pequeño Shimaron intentaba acoplarse a ese tipo de vida tan familiar… dentro de todo él siempre vivió sólo ya que cuando estaba vivo, su padre realmente no le ponía atención. Lo que le molestaba a Wolfram era la necesidad continua del monarca por tener la atención de Yuuri sobre él ¿acaso no entendía que estaba comprometido a matrimonio?... Porque le estaba coqueteando… eso era obvio ante los ojos de todos.

Por lo único que el príncipe no había saltado a la mesa y le había quitado a su prometido era porque se sentía descarado celando a Yuuri cuando él no podía dejar de pensar en Conrad.

-Creo que tenemos todo…

-Ya elegimos la decoración… pero siento que algo se me está olvidando.

-Miko –murmuró Wolfram, sin darle importancia, tomando un sorbo de té.

-¡Rayos! ¡Mi familia me va a matar! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Traerlos? ¿Podré?

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a Shinou… o a Murata…

-No queda de otra… mañana en la mañana iré… les encargo los arreglos por si me demoro más de lo recomendable.

-Por mientras llegue, Wolfram y yo nos encargaremos de todo –concluyó Sara haciendo que el príncipe casi escupiera su té.

-Oh… genial –susurró en voz baja.

-Entonces estará bien, mañana viajaré temprano ¿Sara, te parece si dejamos los preparativos hasta aquí? Estoy algo agotado… necesito ir a acostarme.

-Está bien, yo me quedaré a cargo de todo, no te preocupes que cuando vuelva estará prácticamente resuelto cada detalle.

-Muchas gracias Sara… Wolf… ¿Vamos?

-¿ah?... –era cierto que esa respuesta no fue la más inteligente que pudo dar, pero el sentir que su prometido le dejaba el té a medias para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación real lo había dejado atónico –¡Yu-Yuuri! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! ¡Hemos dejado a las personas a la mitad de la conversación!

-Es que… mañana debo viajar…

-¡Tú, yo no! –sintió el cuerpo del maou acorralándolo contra la muralla- ¡Qué estás haciendo! –ahora estaba con los cinco sentidos despiertos… no le resultaría tan fácil tomarlo desprevenido…

-Te dije que no podrías escapar…

-N-no estamos casados… ¡ni siquiera estamos dentro de la pieza!

-Nadie va a vernos… -le roza la mejilla con sus labios- Wolfram… vamos a pasear…

-¿Ah? -¿y ese cambio? Casi creyó que tendría que huir para no ser violado… y resulta que nunca tuvo la intensión de meterlo a la habitación.

Caminaron a solas por los jardines del palacio, iluminados únicamente por el brillo de las estrellas, ambos tomados de la mano y sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Se sentaron frente a una pileta con rostro de león de roca que se asomaba de una muralla oculta por las enredaderas.

-Me gusta este lugar… quería compartirlo contigo…

-Gracias… no sabía que gustabas de perderte por los jardines de palacio…

-No eres el único con mala costumbres… sólo que no asusto a las personas.

-Perdón Yuuri… no… sabía… no, no… nunca pensé que te importara tanto.

-Eres mi prometido…

-En ese entonces aún llamabas a esto un "error".

-Fui tan tonto… pero quiero remediar todo eso… no quiero perderte jamás…

-Sí supieras Yuuri…

-¿Saber qué?... –el agua que salía del hocico del león fluía de forma intermitente y era lo único que rompía el silencio tenso que el rubio había formado al no poder hallar respuesta a eso –no importa… no te traje para reclamarte nada… te traje para algo absolutamente diferente… -el japonés, tomando todo su valor, se arrodilló frente al su prometido y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un anillo de oro, adornado con esmeraldas –en mi mundo no se abofetea a las personas para pedirles matrimonios… tú le dices lo feliz que te hace y le ofreces un anillo como muestra de tu amor eterno….

-¿Un anillo?... Qué locura…

-No lo creas… el anillo es un círculo… no tiene nunca un final… señala que mi amor será para siempre… quiero hacer las cosas bien… quiero que sepas que no es obligación y lo más importante… quiero saber que me correspondes… Wolfram von Bielefeld ¿quieres darme el placer de convertirte en mi esposo?

-Por Shinou… -susurró el rubio, quedándose callado hasta que pudo tragarse un nudo que entorpecía su garganta- s-sí quiero… -pudo sentir como la voz le temblaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que no sabían si eran de felicidad o terror.

… quizá ambas…

El Rey demonio colocó el anillo en el dedo de la blanca y femenina mano y luego lo abrazó con fuerzas, como si quisiera romperlo para que nadie más jamás pudiera fijarse en él.

-Y-Yuuri, me haces daño.

-¡Lo siento!... es que… no puedo evitar emocionarme… sólo deseo que llegue el día del matrimonio… estoy tan entusiasmado… -el rubio cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de él… las lágrimas por fin salieron y tuvo que reconocer que el ensordecedor sonido de su corazón era porque por fin tenía lo que siempre había deseado… el amor del maoh.

.

.

.

.

El sol apenas entraba por la ventana cuando el sonido de pasos lo despertó de su cómodo sueño, se removió, disgustado, abrazó la almohada y sintió como el olor de Yuuri invadía cada poro de su cuerpo, lo acariciaba, violaba cada parte de intimidad… la noche anterior volvió al cuarto del maoh… ni siquiera había podido negarse cuando el moreno tomó en brazo su cuerpo nublado por el sueño y lo arrastró hasta ese lugar.

-Yuuri… -murmuró negándose a despertar.

-Wolfram… perdón… te desperté.

-¿Yuuri? –se sentó renuente y observó al japonés que ya estaba vestido y listo para viajar a su mundo -¡Cierto que hoy viajas!

El príncipe hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la palma de su prometido, posada en su pecho lo volvió a acostar de manera gentil.

-No te preocupes… viajaré hoy, pero no quiero que te levantes por mí.

-Yuuri…

-Aún es temprano y tienes que juntar energía para poder responder estos días y organizar de la mejor manera nuestro matrimonio.

-Para eso está Saralegui, él prometió ayudarte ¿no? –su voz sonaba cargada de celos… no podía evitarlo… desde la primera vez supo del interés del monarca de Pequeño Shimaron por el maoh y cada vez pensaba que era menos por razones políticas y mucho más por razones personales… es que… era obvio… y era obvio también que el único idiota que no se daba cuenta aún era Yuuri.

-Wolf… -se sentó a su lado y le sonrió amable –realmente quiero que te entusiasmes por esta fiesta… quiero que sea tan especial para ti como lo es para mí –le acarició la mejilla. El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilo, demasiado dormido como para entender lo que estaba haciendo.

El maoh se acercó lentamente, besando con dulzura los labios de su prometido, disfrutando el roce lento y sensual… no profundizaría, se negaba a romper la dulzura de la despedida con sexo inconcluso que sólo conseguiría frustrar sus ánimos y la relación que se estaba esforzando en crear.

En cambio prefería que ambos recordaran ese toque delicado por un par de días y dejar que la pasión se desbordara la noche de bodas… ya faltaba poco… cada vez menos.

Cuando Yuuri se fue, el rubio volvió a dormir y aunque aún le dolía el pecho por engañar a las dos personas que amaba, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y afortunado… seguramente era masoquista.

.

.

.

.

Saralegui observó como el cuerpo del maoh desaparecía absorbido por el agua a un lugar que estaba seguro que él jamás conocería.

Ese pensamiento lo molestó… la curiosidad era mucha, detestaba que se le ocultaran cosas, odiaba no tener la opción de conocer todo, pero había un pensamiento que lo tenía satisfecho… Yuuri desaparecería por un par de días y ese… era el tiempo suficiente para actuar según lo que había planeado desde que recibió la invitación a la boda.

.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días príncipe Wolfram! –una voz alegre y desconocida sacó de su profundo sueño al rubio, sintió como corrían las cortinas y el sol reflejaba en toda la habitación del maoh.

-Aún tengo sueño –gruñó arropándose hasta la frente, intentando mandar al diablo a cualquiera que estuviera intentando levantarlo.

-Eso no está bien para un novio que debe terminar los detalles de la boda en menos de una semana…

-¿Ah? –la boda… abrió con renuencia un ojo y observó la figura delgada que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana que daba al patio del castillo – Rey Saralegui.

-Oh, no, no, dígame simplemente Sara.

-No podría…

-Claro que sí… Sara… ¿ve? Es fácil.

-No tan fácil… -acepta a medias, pensando que un soldado estaba entrenado para respetar jerarquías- pero lo intentaré… solamente si reduce mi título solamente a Wolfram.

-Está bien… y nos tutearemos...

-Bueno… aunque eso será aún más difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

Era increíble la energía y entusiasmo que el monarca del Pequeño Shimaron mostraba para con su boda… llevaban apenas un día y casi la mitad de las decisiones estaban resueltas.

La verdad es que Wolfram no había hecho mucho y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se sintió realmente fuera de lugar… como si él no se casara…

-Soy un inútil…

-No digas eso, Wolfram –contestó Saralegui, saliendo de la nada y Wolfram agradeció que su cansancio había disminuido su capacidad de asombro al mínimo.

-Lo ha hecho todo us… tú… y aún no puedo sentir la boda como mía…

-Pero tú eres el que se casa.

-Ese es el problema… sólo espero que dentro de una semana pueda asimilar todo esto… es que… ha ocurrido tan rápido… -no pudo evitar mirar el anillo que la noche anterior el maou pusiera en su dedo en señal del profundo deseo que tenía por unir por siempre sus vidas… esa noche todo parecía tan real, tan concreto, desesperadamente tangible.

Y luego poof.

Con la ausencia de Yuuri, todas las preguntas se arremolinaron con más fuerza en su confundida cabeza y nuevamente se había aferrado a la imagen de su hermano y así el dolor en el pecho y las mariposas en el estómago que sentía por hacer algo incorrecto se incrementaron al punto de tener los nervios de punta.

Y el tener a un hiperquinético monarca preparando a su lado la boda no ayudaba.

Más culpable se sentía… le hacía recordar que esa unión no sólo era Yuuri, Greta y él… sino que se sumaba su madre, su tío, la familia de Yuuri, sus amigos y todo un pueblo… no se estaban casando con una sola persona… él representaba las ilusiones de muchos… Y Conrad… su buen hermano que aunque se le estuviera partiendo el corazón, lo apoyaría con el matrimonio, también se estaba casando con él… también era representado por su futuro esposo… y Yuuri sin saberlo se estaba metiendo al medio de una situación que de seguro ni siquiera aparecería en sus más locos sueños.

Casarse con un Rey era una responsabilidad muy grande… la idea de que encarnara miles de personas no era en absoluto descabellada… es más, era casi obvia y a él lo estaba matando…

-Quizá necesites un poco más de tiempo para pensar.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pero si la fecha está programada! Es imposible conseguir más tiempo.

-Oh, no querido, claro que no… tengo una idea infalible que puede ayudarte…

-A ver… si sabes cómo, mejor habla…

-Wolfram… te voy a secuestrar.

-¿Qué?... aaaah… claro… debes estar bromea… -no pudo terminar su frase porque cayó inconsciente entre los brazos del guardia del rey de pequeño Shimaron.

-Bien Beries, llévalo disimuladamente a la carroza… partimos hoy mismo, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar…

.

.

.

NdA: bueno chicas c:… perdón por demorarme tanto… no ha sido el mejor semestre, pero no teman… no dejaré de postear los capítulos, terminaré lo que queda, lo prometo. No creo que salgan más de 2 entregas más y con eso concluiríamos este fics… espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque de seguro enredó todo aún un poco más ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo IV

NA: este es un capítulo más corto, sólo quería subirlo rápido para agradecerles por ayudarme con mi dilema del fics desaparecido… es un alivio que apareciera de nuevo… muchas, muchas gracias… aquí les dejo con el capítulo IV… creo que estoy enredando más las cosas… y creo que estoy alargando más y más el fics, jajaja, los dejo para que lean.

**Capítulo IV: La desaparición del prometido**

A todos les pareció muy extraño que Wolfram no apareciera para el desayuno pero atribuyeron esto al cansancio del día anterior luego de correr detrás del monarca del Pequeño Shimaron por los preparativos de la boda.

Fue por la misma razón que encontraron normal que Saralegui tampoco apareciera a desayunar.

Al medio día, y por pedido de Cecile, Gunter se encargó del entrenamiento del los hombres bajo el mando de Wolfram.

Todos conocían el sueño profundo del rubio y lo nervioso que había estado por la boda… lo mejor era no molestarlo por mientras, de todas formas sólo sería por una semana.

Lo que sí les extrañó fue no ver al rey de cabellos largos caminando por el castillo, pero realmente no le dieron importancia.

Para la hora de almuerzo nadie si quiera se molestó en preguntar por alguno de ellos… los enviaron a algún lugar de su mente porque dentro de todo ¿qué les podía ocurrir dentro del Pacto de sangre?

Greta fue la que primero sospechó que algo andaba mal y todo ocurrió luego de preguntarle a las mucamas por su padre… él no estaba en su habitación ni tampoco había ido a pedir algo de comer.

¿Es que habrían salido muy, muy temprano?

Mientras Anissina experimentaba con su pobre tío Gwendal comentó esto casi como si hablara del clima, fue el escape ideal para el guerrero, quien con la escusa de revisar si algo andaba mal con Wolfram corrió junto con la niña a las caballerizas… al principio se asustaron por encontrar el caballo del rubio, pero luego miraron que faltaba el carruaje de Saralegui.

-Es obvio que salieron muy temprano en el carro real y ya llegarán en la tarde –comentó Gwendal y ambos quedaron tranquilos.

El susto fue cuando no aparecieron para la cena, ni tampoco luego de ella.

Entonces Doria dijo por fin con voz descuidada.

-La cama del maoh estaba hecha…

-Y la del príncipe Wolfram también… -completó Sangría.

Todos dudaron al mismo tiempo que el rubio pudiera haber hecho la cama… eso significa que no había dormido en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche nadie descansó.

Guardias, sirvientes, familiares, y la misma gente del pueblo los buscaron por cada rincón de la capital de Shin Makoku sin encontrar absolutamente nada que pudiera darles una pista.

Muy rápido se extendió la noticia, casi sin control y Murata apareció con rostro agitado y expeliendo nerviosismo.

-Oí la noticia –dijo de forma concisa- ¿tienen alguna pista?

-Nada –Gwendal se paseaba con el ceño más fruncido que lo habitual y sin dejar de dar vuelta en la habitación, poniendo a todos más nerviosos.

-Pero… ¿no se suponía que los enemigos de Pequeño Shimaron habían sido derrotados? –preguntó Cecile, sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando –y mi hijo… por qué mi hijo… él realmente no tiene absolutamente ningún lazo con el monarca.

El Gran sabio sopesaba todas las posibilidades… pero cómo… cómo se les había pasado un hecho tan importante… si ese inmaduro de Shinou no lo estuviera siempre molestando, de algo se habrían enterado, no de todo… ahora que sus poderes eran limitados, nunca era de todo… pero sí lo suficiente para ayudar.

-¿qué opina su excelencia? –preguntó Gunter, nervioso.

-Bueno… -comenzó con cuidado, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el paso acelerado de Huger que se veía realmente desesperado.

-¡Encontraron la carreta de Pequeño Shimaron junto al Rey Saralegui en su interior!

La noticia revolvió los ánimos ya agitados de los habitantes del castillo, todos corrieron, ninguno estaba realmente tranquilo y la ansiedad ciertamente los estaba volviendo torpes… por lo menos eso pensó Murata.

-Huger… espera… -se acercó al hombre que se despedía de Nicola. Él personalmente iría a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

-Su Excelencia…

-Dime… ¿En el carruaje sólo estaba Saralegui?

-Eso es lo que me informaron.

-Ya… ¿ningún rastro de Wolfram?

-Ninguno.

-¿Y del guardia personal del monarca?

-No, sólo el Rey de Pequeño Shimaron.

-Sospechoso… -murmuró ocultando sus ojos serios tras el brillo de los lentes.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Gwendal! ¡Debes llamar inmediatamente a Conrad y Yozak de vuelta! Los vamos a necesitar.

-¿Gran sabio? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay algo muy sospechoso con todo esto… ¿Por qué no estaría el guardia personal de Saralegui?

-Me imagino que el monarca tiene una explicación para eso.

-Claro que la tendrá –sentenció con voz seca, Murata- pero… no creo que debamos confiarnos de su palabra… ese rey es muy caprichoso y si desea algo sólo lo toma.

-¿Está insinuando que Saralegui raptó a Wolfram?

-No quiero llegar tan lejos sin pruebas… por lo mismo no le dirás a nadie sobre Conrad y Yozak… yo viajaré con los dos para una pequeña expedición a Pequeño Shimaron… tienes que asegurarte que todo esto se mantenga en el mayor de los secretos… toda previsión es poca… no podemos arriesgarnos que le pase algo a Wolfram.

-Bien… como usted diga.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Conrad se enteró de lo ocurrido a Wolfram, ni siquiera fue consciente de sus actos, salió de la posada en la que estaba con Yozak, montó su caballo y cabalgó como un demente. Si hubiera sido de día, de seguro habría matado a alguien.

Yozak en un primer instante no reaccionó, pero al ver lo irracional de los actos de su capitán, se precipitó a su caballo y dándole alcance lo tacleó con el animal… fue la única forma de detenerlo.

Los dos hombres y sus bestias cayeron y se revolcaron en el polvo.

Recién ahí Conrad reaccionó.

-¡Por Shinou… qué estaba haciendo, capitán!... nada racional y provechoso al parecer –murmuró molesto el pelirojo

-Yozak… - el castaño se sobó la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañero de reojo - ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo un pequeño rasmillón… -se paró y fue a revisar a los caballos –creo que contamos con suerte… ninguno de los dos parecen lesionados.

-Gracias…

-Para eso estamos los subordinados… ahora…. Quizá quiera ir a buscar sus cosas a la posada…

-Ni siquiera ando cargando mi espada, eso fue descuidado…

-Está bien, entiendo que Wolfram es su hermano…

El castaño lo miró sin mirarlo realmente… su corazón aún latía con furia y angustia pero por lo menos ahora estaba su cerebro ante que su irracionalidad.

-Wolfram –susurró mientras arreglaba las pocas pertenencias con que viajaba- Wolfram… yo… te encontraré… no temas… -arrugó con furia la camisa que tenía en la mano y una solitaria lágrima corrió desde sus ojos, por su mejilla y finalmente mojando la tela.

-Capitán –murmuró Yozak impactado al verlo tan desorientado… ni siquiera cuando habían raptado a Yuuri él se había comportado así.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Encontraron sólo al Rey Saralegui?! –el estómago de Conrad se contrajo en nerviosismo.

-Eso es lo que nos dicen los guardias… -murmuró el Gran Sabio quien estaba acomodado en un asiento al costado del escritorio de Yuuri.

-¿Y Usted… qué piensa? –preguntó con precaución el castaño.

-Para ser sincero… creo que todo esto es un montaje… ahora… el sólo el escuchar la idea es ridículo… ¿quién nos creería? Lo que nos dijo Saralegui fue que Beries corrió detrás de las personas que tomaron a tu hermano, ahora el monarca se dirige a castillo para buscar sus cosas y regresar a Pequeño Shimaron.

-¿Solo? –preguntó Conrad.

-Huger, junto a unos hombres, se encargarán de escoltarlo hasta su país.

-Sospechoso… -intervino Yozak- pero, aunque realmente él haya sido el culpable… no podemos culpar a nadie sin pruebas… estamos representando al pacífico reino que nuestra majestad ha creado y los otros reinos humanos se pueden volver contra Shin Makoku si hacemos alguna tontera.

-Por lo mismo sólo iremos nosotros tres en una pequeña expedición secreta… lo cierto es que no podremos ocupar los caminos frecuentados… deberemos ir por los bosques para no ser vistos.

-No es tan difícil.

-Lo difícil es encontrar las pruebas para culpar a ese niño caprochoso –Murmuró el demonio de cabellos negros al tiempo que Conrad se llevaba una mano al pecho… sentía el amargo y ácido sabor de la bilis que se le revolvía en el estómago y lo tenían con nauseas. Estaba asustado… nada que planeara ese Rey tenía sentido y realmente era muy peligroso.

.

.

.

.

.

La expedición partió entre oscuras sombras y sin despedidas. Debían ser cautelosos y procurar no cometer ningún error.

La seguridad de Wolfram dependía de ellos.

Anduvieron kilómetros en silencio y cuando por fin comenzó a aclarar decidieron hacer su campamento en un punto perdido del bosque.

-Es más seguro que nos traslademos de noche –había dicho Murata y los otros dos habían estado de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué cree que el Rey Saralegui raptaría a Wolfram?

-Pues… -comenzó el moreno- he pensado muchas posibilidades… analicé razones políticas, económicas, sociales… me pregunté si acaso querría evitar esta boda para ser él en que se casara con Yuuri… pero, aunque Saralegui ha mostrado un amplio interés por Yuuri, jamás ha intentado fusionar los reinos y está claro que no le era conveniente raptar a Wolfram y seguido de eso, proponerle matrimonio al Rey… sería como delatarse.

-Aún así tengo la corazonada de que él fue el autor de esto… -murmuró Conrad.

-Yo también… Todos sabíamos que Saralegui se siente atraído por Yuuri… ¿pero por Wolfram? ¿Por qué?... al final creo que él se interesó en el rubio sólo después de que el matrimonio fue un hecho… quizá… la curiosidad del por qué Yuuri aceptaría una relación entre hombres si él jamás demostró tolerancia alguna con respecto a eso.

Los tres hombres se quedaron pensando… quizá jamás entenderían la mente del regente de Pequeño Shimaron.

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram despertó un tanto adolorido sobre una mullida cama de dos plazas, abrió los ojos con lentitud y no logró reconocer el lugar en donde estaba… ¿Qué había pasado?... No conseguía acordarse. Se sentó con cuidado y observó una mesita de té con una tetera humeante y galletas… ¿tan dormido estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que hace poco habían servido eso?

Se paró y sólo se preocupó de tomar un poco de agua de un jarrón que estaba al lado de su velador, luego se dirigió a la puerta temiendo que estuviera cerrada… para su sorpresa estaba abierta.

Salió del cuarto, caminó sintiendo que esos pasillos le eran conocidos… pero de dónde… su mente aún estaba muy revuelta como para ordenar las ideas.

Además algo estaba debilitando su Majutsu… eso sólo podía significar que ya no estaban en Shin Makoku… ¿pero dónde?

-¡Wolfram! ¡Veo que por fin despertaste! –el rubio miró a su espalda y notó desconcertado la presencia del monarca –no me mires así… ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

-Sólo… -se masajea la cabeza con un gesto adolorido y una punzada en la nuca de pronto le recordó -¡Me raptaste! –no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza con ambas manos, su propio grito había empeorado la jaqueca.

-Con cuidado… Berias no fue tan delicado como me hubiera gustado… pero no nos habrías acompañado jamás por las buenas.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! –ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue dirigido a la pieza por el Rey de Pequeño Shimaron, fue recostado suavemente.

-Supuse que despertarías con jaqueca, así que mandé a preparar unas hierbas para eso… -sirve un poco del agua caliente y le tiende la taza, nota la mirada desconfiada de Wolfram, pero sólo le sonríe- es tu única posibilidad de que se te quite ese molesto dolor… además piensa… qué querría de ti… ya te tengo en mi castillo… créeme que esa agua no tiene nada más que un analgésico suave.

El príncipe gruñó suavemente y comenzó a tomar el brebaje.

-Amargo –hace un gesto de asco.

-Entonces debe funcionar… se dice que los remedios que funcionan son los más malos –Saralegui se paró y le sirvió en otra taza un poco de té endulzado con miel para que pasara el medicamento.

-No entiendo por qué intentas ser gentil conmigo luego de que me raptaste… ni siquiera entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí.

-Necesitabas tiempo para pensar… tómate esto como unas vacaciones…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡agh! –colocó una mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos –esto no lo haces por mí… ya lo tenías planeado de antes…

-Muy inteligente, Wolfram… no esperaba menos del futuro esposo del Maoh…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?¿… Es porque deseas quedarte con Yuuri?... ¡¿Es por eso?!

-Ey… calma… es cierto que por Yuuri siento algo más que amistad… creo que todos lo saben, menos él mismo… pero él no me ve con esos ojos…

-¿Entonces?

-Quería saber… me carcomía la curiosidad… por qué tú… es cierto que eres bello como un muñeco de porcelana –acercó la mano a su rostro, lo acarició con cuidado, luego lo empujó levemente para que se acostara –habrán sido tus ojos… ¿o quizá esa delgada boca…? –cuando Saralegui le acarició los labios, wólfram intentó moverse pero con horror notó que su cuerpo no respondía- tu personalidad leal y explosiva…. Cómo lograste conquistar a un demonio tan poderoso… necesito saberlo –el Rey se acercó lentamente a los labios del rubio de cabello corto- mmmh… hueles tan bien… -hablaba sobre su boca, rozándola, sintiendo uno, la respiración del otro- quiero saberlo… quiero descubrirlo… y si siento que es eso lo que me llena… lo que necesito para ser feliz me lo dejaré para mí… no me importa si Yuuri es mi amigo o no… en este minuto mi corazón se siente tan vacío… y creo que tú puedes ayudarme con eso –sin decir más lo besó.

Wolfram se despertó 3 horas después, ya sin jaqueca y detestando absolutamente al monarca de ese castillo ¡Es que era increíble! No sólo tenía que lidiar con estar dividido entre dos personas, sino que también con un demente y acosador…

¿Y creía que el matrimonio era lo complicado?

Ahora sabía realmente su destino lo odiaba.


	6. Capítulo V

NA: ¡Hola! Creo que este será el último capítulo que podré actualizar este mes porque me voy a Argentina y no llevaré mi note, ni tendré internet, tampoco llegaré hasta el mes siguiente… de todas formas les quería dejar con el capítulo V… que se suponía que era el último y que al parecer… se extenderá por lo menos unos dos o tres capítulos más… ojalá sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo V: Acciones inesperadas**

Tuvo que aguantar el acoso de Saralegui tres días seguidos, era increíble como el Rey se desvivía por complacerlo en todo, menos en su libertad.

Lo despertaba temprano con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos y Wolfram comía en la cama, pensando en lo demente que la escena debía verse desde afuera.

Luego lo instaba a dormir hasta tarde… eso le agradaba, aunque no compartiría su felicidad con alguien que lo había raptado. Eso sería idiota de su parte… y él se consideraba una persona muy inteligente y bastante centrada.

Luego almorzaban en los aposentos del Rey.

El segundo día había preguntado:

-¿Está bien que un príncipe visite sin más la habitación de un monarca? Dentro de todo tengo menor rango que tú.

A lo que Saralegui contestó:

-Pronto te casarás con Yuuri, ser la pareja de un rey te hace rey…

"Pronto te casarás con Yuuri" ¿Era broma? Estaba encerrado lejos de Shin Makoku y su prometido aún estaba disfrutando del curry de su madre. ¿Acaso lo dejaría ir para el matrimonio?

Todas las tardes paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines reales y conversaban de cosas triviales… El primer día Wolfram sólo se limitó a mirarlo molesto, el segundo día ya supo que se sentía algo sólo y Saralegui sería el único acercamiento real con otro ser hasta que lo dejara libre.

El tercer día el príncipe se vio sentado en la orilla de una fuente, disfrutando de la húmeda briza que acariciaba agradable su piel y bajaba la temperatura de esas tardes de calor.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso con tu boda? Pensé que eso era lo que más deseabas…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Oh, vamos, no le diré a nadie.

-No me pareces la persona más confiable.

-Quizá porque no soy la persona más confiable… pero aún así me gustaría ayudarte a despejar un poco tu mente.

-¡Me tienes raptado! ¡Eso ocupa casi toda mi mente!

-No te pongas así… es sólo cuestión de perspectiva… toma esto como unas vacaciones… y como la escusa perfecta para postergar un tiempo tu boda… ya sabes… "Sara me raptó, yo no pude hacer nada". Nadie sospechará de tus dudas.

-¿De verdad piensas soltarme?

-Oh, vamos ¿tan poca fe tienes en los demonios de tu país? Ellos se darán cuenta pronto que fui yo… en algún minuto… si el simulacro de rapto por bandidos, tampoco fue la idea más brillante, se me ocurrió sobre la marcha cuando Yuuri decidió ir a buscar a su familia… y aunque no se dieran cuenta… yo sólo necesito saber qué vio Yuuri en ti… luego de eso te dejaré ir… no te puedo tener encerrado para siempre.

-Tu obsesión con Yuuri me trastorna… llega a ser enferma… Y tu lógica también es perturbadora ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo estar?

-Sólo regálame un par de días… ambos nos beneficiaremos… yo tendré lo que busco, tú tendrás tiempo para aclarar tus ideas… -Wolfram escuchó eso y tuvo que admitir que, aunque no era la mejor forma de escapar, le traía paz interior.

En las noches cenaban juntos en el balcón de Wolfram. Era agradable quedarse ahí mirando las estrellas.

-Creo que es por mi fidelidad –comentó el príncipe con tono a trivialidad -… por lo que le gusto a Yuuri –y tuvo que morderse la lengua, porque justamente no estaba siendo fiel ese último tiempo.

Pensó en Conrad y su corazón le gritó que no podía vivir sin los dos… menos ahora que sabía los sentimientos del maoh hacia él.

-Sigues con la mirada perdida –susurró el monarca, tomándole la mano al príncipe, este sólo abrió los ojos sorprendido y un rojo furioso tiñó sus mejillas al recordar el beso robado.

-Deja de acosarme, por favor.

-No te estoy acosando- Wolfram suspiró larga y pesadamente, para él eso era acoso, pero no quiso discutir, ni tampoco retiró la mano. No exactamente porque le agradara, pero la verdad es que estaba cansado… realmente agotado… todo lo que él decidía, el destino se encargaba de que no fuera válido, ninguna de sus disposiciones era realmente efectivas y todos se creían con el derecho de tomar parte en su futuro.

Pues bien… si querían mandar, él ya no los detendría… sólo quería que pasara el tiempo y se llevara la angustia que sentía en ese minuto.

Necesitaba soluciones, pero él no era capaz de encontrarlas.

El quinto día tuvo que aceptar que los soldados de Shin Makoku, incluido sus hermanos, eran idiotas ¿Nadie sospechaba aún de Saralegui?

Y el monarca aquel, también era un idiota… No le encontraba sentido raptar a alguien y luego tratarlo tan bien.

-Me siento como un pájaro enjaulado –susurró con tristeza Wolfram mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el escritorio y miraba la capital de Pequeño Shimaron –cierto, de este país, sólo conozco el castillo.

-¿Quieres recorrer las calles? –el demonio dio un salto y miró atrás de él sobresaltado.

-¡¿Quieres aprender a tocar antes de entrar a mi pieza?!

-Lo siento –Saralegui se rió levemente… era tan fácil alterar a su "invitado" –pero sí toqué la puerta, eres tú el que estaba distraído.

-Cómo sea… -gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Quieres salir a la ciudad?

-Supongo… que ya que no tengo nada más que hacer…

-¡Perfecto! Quizá quieras llevar recuerdos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Wolfram lo miró con expresión atónita y el monarca asintió –no es como que haya venido por placer aquí ¿sabes?... tampoco es que viniera preparado con dinero… es más, si tú no me prestaras ropa sólo tendría mi traje azul.

-Oh… no te preocupes, todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta… es cierto que te traje contra tu voluntad, pero cuando te dije que quería que te sintieras cómodo, iba en serio.

-Por Shinou… eres tan, pero tan extraño –el rey soltó una carcajada y sacó del closet una capa.

Irían de incógnito.

.

Nunca pensó que recorrerían la ciudad a pie y solos… era cierto que Berias los seguía de cerca, pero esperaba una escolta… algo así como lo que pasaba cuando Yuuri salía del castillo.

Tampoco pensó que el chico de pelo largo andaría pegado a él todo el tiempo; colgando de su brazo o simplemente tomado de su mano.

Él no era una persona de contacto. Y le molestaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Pero Saralegui parecía tan hambriento de cariño que no fue capaz de alejarlo ¿Sabría el monarca esa realidad sobre sí mismo?

-¡Esto es lo que necesitas! –Ni siquiera supo a qué se refería, sólo se vio arrastrado al interior de una tienda.

-¡Ey! –comenzaba a arrepentirse por sentir lástima del chico.

-Mira estas telas… que terciopelo más fino… ¿y esas sedas?

-Buenas tardes… ¿Qué desean?

-Necesito tres tenidas para él… para lo antes posible…

-¿Es con urgencia?... lo siento… estamos copados de trabajo y mis artesanos no son capaces de coser más rápido.

-¿En serio? –sonrió el monarca, sacándose la capucha.

El pobre hombre primero dejó de respirar, luego hiperventiló, después de quedó pensativo mientras sudaba de una forma irreal, terminó dando un grito fuerte con un nombre femenino y ante el llamado se escucharon pasos acelerados. Una mujer de unos 50 años apareció con el rostro sorprendido por la urgencia en la voz de su esposo.

-Ella es mi mujer… es mi mejor artesana, pero actualmente sólo se encarga de la casa, ella tendrá la misión de coser los trajes.

La mujer miró a su esposo sin entender nada, luego casi se desmayó al ver a su monarca dentro de la humilde tienda.

-¡Oh, señor! –Se arrodilló delante de él, pero amablemente el chico de cabello largo la ayudó a pararse.

-No es necesario… no soy ese tipo de Rey…

Wolfram miró sorprendido ese acto, pero luego sonrió complacido… Saralegui era caprichoso… pero al parecer sí se preocupaba de su país y las personas de este. Si lo deseaba podía ser amable… luego pensó en que era él mismo que lo atendía todos los días y se sintió extraño. Estaba ahí obligado, pero en ningún momento lo había pasado mal.

-La ropa es para mi invitado –corrió la capucha del príncipe y dejó ver su cabellera rubia como el oro y los ojos verde esmeralda, ambos contuvieron el aliento. Las cosas entre humanos y demonios habían mejorado, pero aún era extraño ver unos en el país del otro –por favor, atiéndalo como si fuera yo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue mostrarles diseños. Saralegui estaba entusiasmado, todo lo que les mostraban hacían ver a Wolfram como un muñeco de porcelana. Luego le tomaron las medidas mientras el monarca elegía las telas. Finalmente el príncipe fue soltado y respiró contento cuando salió de la tienda. Eso había sido una locura.

-Te verás muy guapo con esos trajes.

-No es que quiera verme guapo.

-Entonces estás fallando miserablemente.

Wolfram casi se atoró con saliva ¿qué fue eso? ¡¿Saralegui estaba coqueteando con él?!

Continuaron paseando, pero ahora el príncipe parecía distante… eso se estaba saliendo de control y comenzó a asustarse. Él ya estaba involucrado con dos personas, lo que menos necesitaba era un tercero haciéndole la guardia… además presintió que si el rey se enamoraba, luego no podría escapar de ese país.

.

-Te compro tus pensamientos –escuchó la voz de Sara a sus espaldas. El castillo estaba oscuro y el patio apenas era iluminado por un par de antorchas.

-Quedan dos días para mi matrimonio…

-No te casarás en dos días… todavía estarás aquí conmigo.

-Déjame ir…

-Ni tú ni yo tenemos aún una respuesta.

-Debo hacer frente a mis inquietudes… no saco nada con escapar… no puedo hacerlo para siempre…

-¿Quién dice que no? Podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo… todo el tiempo que quisieras, dejarías de lado tus dudas, ninguno de los dos se sentiría solo…

-¡¿Solo?! –se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras… con tanta gente el Pacto de Sangre, sentirse solo no era una opción.

-Tienes la mirada oscura, Wolfram… mirada de soledad y a la vez una mirada cargada de miedo a la soledad… lo sé… porque veo en mí esa mirada cada día, cuando me reflejo en el espejo.

-¡yo no estoy solo! –le gritó, pero su voz temblaba. Recordó en su infancia cuando supo que su hermano era humano y lo rechazó por eso… rechazó a la persona que más quería y jamás hubo día que no se arrepintiera por eso. Recordó a Julia… su amable voz, su suave y bondadoso carácter… su maestra… la muerte de ella lo afectó mucho… También en su memoria apareció su madre aceptando, débil, el mandato de su hermano, de mandar a todos los mestizos a la guerra… la angustia al saber que Conrad podría no volver, el rencor hacia su progenitora.

No dejó de pensar en sus caprichos, en los muros que él mismo había levantado, en sus ganas de escapar de la tristeza que el compromiso con el indiferente Maoh le había provocado. El odio a los humanos, el desprecio a la gente de menor rango.

Su traición a su hermano y su prometido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada, avergonzado… él ya no era así… pero de todas formas sus acciones habían dejado heridas irreparables.

-Quédate conmigo…

-no puedo…

-Wolfram… quédate conmigo…

-¡No puedo! –corrió hacia ninguna parte, sin rumbo, sólo alejándose de él… estaba asustado de él mismo y de las sensaciones que el monarca había revivido… -ya no soy así… -murmuró –ya no debo escapar de mí mismo… ya no odio a la gente… sólo… quiero dejar de sentirme tan confundido… -las lágrimas borraron su visión, pero ni siquiera así dejó de correr.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri dormía cómodamente en su cama, la tarde era tibia y Miko preparaba el almuerzo, feliz de que su hijo estuviera por fin en casa.

El olor del curry despejó los sentidos del Maoh quien se levantó con el sonido de su estómago. Moría de hambre.

Miró su reloj y pensó que era normal si casi eran la 1 de la tarde.

Bajó en pijama, bostezando y con los ojos amodorrados… no entendía por qué estaba tan cansado… era como si lejos de sus responsabilidades su cuerpo se hubiera puesto rebelde y todo el cansancio acumulado hubiera salido a flote. Él no se sentía una persona perezosa, pero ese día moría de sueño.

Se asomó por la sala de estar y sonrió. Su padre leía el periódico mientras su madre cocinaba con esa típica sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Yuuri! Justo iba a ir a buscarte, anda a lavarte la cara y las manos, el almuerzo ya está listo.

-Ya voy… ¿Y Shori?

-Salió muy temprano, pero me dijo que llegaría para el almuerzo

-Perfecto… porque tengo una noticia que darles…

-¡¿Noticia?! ¡¿Una sorpresa?! –Preguntó Miko, con su eterno entusiasmo –Yuuri ¡Dile a mamá qué es!

-Primero… quiero que estén todos presentes.

-¡No! ¿Acaso no te he enseñado que no debes dejar esperando a una dama?

-Pero mamá… una sorpresa es una sorpresa… no diré nada hasta que estemos todos juntos –se marchó al baño, riendo suave ante la rabieta de su madre… es que dentro de todo, ella nunca cambiaría.

Miko pasó la siguiente media hora llamando a Shori con la esperanza de que su hijo se teletransportara y en un segundo estuvieran reunidos para enterarse de la nueva noticia.

No puso la mesa, no sirvió la comida, sólo se colgó del teléfono para apurar, cada tres minutos, a su primogénito.

Dentro de todo era hijo de un demonio ¿no? Debería hacer algo espectacular como aparecer de la nada… mínimo… su otro hijo aparecía en la bañera… aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente… no era muy digno…

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron sentados con el curry humeante en su platillo la madre miró al menor de sus hijos con rostro ansioso y la mirada brillante.

Yuuri se sintió algo intimidado, pero intentó no prestar atención al rostro de su madre y se concentró en su padre; que sabía que sería el que más normal reaccionaría a la noticia.

-Familia… tengo algo que decirles…

-¡Vamos, habla! –Miko agarraba la mano de su esposo, quien, en vano, intentaba soltar su adolorida mano estrangulada.

-Me voy a casar… -se hizo una pausa incómoda, las miradas pegadas en él, un silencio pesado cayó en sus hombros y de pronto se preguntó si era tan necesario que su familia asistiera a la boda y si era requisito pasar por ese tenso momento. Si hubiera sabido que todo eso sería tan inquietante, se habría saltado eso…

-¿Casar? –su madre soltó un gritito, lo que le señaló que se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Con Wolfram…

Por fin todos reaccionaron, la mujer gritó de alegría y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo menor, casi estrangulándolo con su desbordante felicidad, el hermano mayor maldecía y se preguntaba por qué su pequeño, muy, muy pequeño hermano tomaba decisiones tan radicales y no se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida bajo su protección. Como supuso, su padre sólo sonrió y lo felicitó.

Esa noche Miko preparó un pastel y abrió un vino que estaba guardando para alguna oportunidad especial.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te quedará bien el traje negro –dijo Saralegui mientras miraba el bosquejo y se imaginaba a Wolfram en él.

-No lo sé… jamás he ocupado un color tan oscuro… el que ocupa esas tenidas es Yuuri.

-Pero eres tan deliciosamente blanco que te deben quedar esos colores… además realzará tus ojos verdes –el demonio se removió incómodo en su asiento y desvió la mirada sonrojado, mientras intentaba tomar un poco de té para pasar el nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor… no ocupes esos términos conmigo, es vergonzoso.

-Pero Wolfram, eres bello, no tiene nada de malo aceptar ese tipo de cosas -¿Cuál era la fijación de ese rey con él? No dejaba de alabar lo que hacía, lo que decía, lo que pensaba… no es que le desagradaba tener la atención de alguien, pero no era necesario que una persona lo siguiera todo el día para decirle lo genial que era. Realmente se sentía incómodo.

-No necesitas recalcar mis atributos todo el día… estoy contigo aquí ¿no? No te dejaré solo… te he permitido pasar todo el tiempo que deseas junto a mí, además no puedo escapar, no deberías tener tanto miedo e intentar con cosas como esas que me quede junto a ti.

-Perdón, no creí que te molestara tanto… no quería espantarte, yo realmente lo paso bien contigo.

Un silencio agradable se instaló entre ellos y los sumergió en sus pensamientos.

El príncipe pensó si era una locura comenzar a sentir afecto por aquel que lo había raptado, de cierta forma, incluso entendía las razones de su captor para hacerlo… aunque en su lugar él no se le habría ocurrido hacer algo como eso.

¿Qué diría Yuuri cuando regresara? ¿Lo buscaría desesperado? ¿Recorrería cada metro de Shin Makoku? ¿Sospecharía de su querido amigo Saralegui?

Lo extrañaba… y también extrañaba a Conrad… se preguntó si habría vuelto de su misión y se había enterado de su desaparición o si Gwendal había ocultado esto para que el castaño no saliera desesperado a su rescate… Dios… como extrañaba el cuerpo de su hermano… sus caricias… su tranquilizadora voz… se había acostumbrado a estar con él y de pronto Yuuri le robó eso ¿Era necesario que su mejor hombre se montara en esas encomiendas tan… tontas?

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? – el príncipe lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza – en… nada en concreto… sólo divagaba…

-Yo también divagaba… me… preguntaba… ¿Tú serías capaz de enamorarte de mí? –Wolfram lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Divagaba también… te lo dije.

-Por Shinou… no sé… jamás he pensado en ti de esa forma… ¿en serio quieres que te conteste? No espera… no tengo respuesta para eso.

-¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad? –Wolfram pensó en Yuuri y en Conrad, en que si con dos era difícil, con tres sería imposible.

-No lo sé… pero no creo… realmente me agradas pero no de esa forma.

-Entiendo.

Esa misma noche, oscura y sin luna, cuando las estrellas cubrían el firmamento, Saralegui irrumpió en su pieza con rostro serio y ojos decidido, lo despertó y Wolfram apenas se enteró de lo que pasaba… estaba demasiado dormido.

-Necesito saber si puedes llegar a amarme… no ahora… quizá no tan luego… pero en algún minuto…

-¿Sara? –se refregó los ojos y bostezó, dormido –qué hora es… por qué estás aquí… aún es de noche… mejor hablamos en la mañana –intentó volver a acostarse pero el rey se lo impidió, le tomó una mano y la colocó en su pecho.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo late? Está lleno de vida… desde que llegaste no me he sentido solo… no quiero volver a estar sólo.

-N-no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No te puedes ir de mi lado…

-Estoy aquí ¿No?

-No… no es suficiente… perdóname… realmente perdóname Wolfram… no quería, pero… es necesario… te prometo que serás feliz… al lado mío serás muy, muy feliz –bajó sus lentes, lo miró directamente, sus ojos brillaron y ocupó su control sobre el príncipe demonio –me amarás Wolfram… me amarás más que a cualquiera que hayas amado antes… no podrás vivir sin mí… no debes vivir sin mí…

.

.

.

.

.

Buscaron por días encontrar un camino sin vigilar, pero al parecer, desde la desaparición de Wolfram habían doblado los hombres en las vías que llegaban a Pequeño Shimaron.

Finalmente se rindieron.

-Esto está mal –dijo Murata –sólo nos queda la posibilidad de seguir por el camino principal y presentarnos de frente con Saralegui.

-¿Cree que nos dejará entrar? –preguntó Yozak.

-Y lo más importante… ¿cree que nos dejará ver a mi hermano?

-Es la única forma… de todos modos yo creo que él ya sabe que nos daríamos cuenta tarde o temprano… también debe saber que luego de haber jugado con Yuuri y utilizarlo a él y sus poderes, no confiamos en él… yo creo que lo más seguro es que nos esté esperando.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… estamos a un día de Pequeño Shimaron y a dos de la boda… no podemos dejarnos estar –se animó Conrad y dirigió al grupo hasta la ciudad.

Como suponía el Gran Sabio, ellos esperaban su llegada.

Los hombres de Pequeño Shimaron se encargaron de sus caballos y los escoltaron hasta el tono del rey.

-No esperaba verlos aquí –mintió con una sonrisa amable y poco sincera.

-A mí me pareció lo contrario –contestó Murata con el brillo de las lámparas de lágrimas reflejado en sus lentes –de todas formas no es un punto de discusión –terminó con eso cualquier intento de réplica, a ellos sólo les interesaba una cosa –suponemos que Wolfram está en aquí.

-Y suponen bien… Berias… ve por el chico.

Cuando el demonio cruzó el umbral de entrada, todos respiraron con alivio, en particular Conrad que aguantó estoicamente las ganas de correr a abrazarlo. Lo que jamás esperaron ver fue al rubio pasar de ellos, acercarse al monarca y besarlo frente a todos.


End file.
